<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forging A New Path by Belyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261440">Forging A New Path</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belyst/pseuds/Belyst'>Belyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, My first fanfic ever so this will be interesting, Slow Burn, Spoilers, Tags May Change, the slowest of burns, valhalla au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:15:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28261440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belyst/pseuds/Belyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Eivor quickly jumped back up and tackled the woman to the ground. Quickly getting back to her feet, Eivor again moved towards the entrance. To her dismay, she found that the entrance was now covered almost halfway by the door-like structure. There was no way she could get out without being crushed. She had to watch as the entrance was covered completely, trapping her inside and leaving the cavern only lit by the strange light illuminating from the structures. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Now Eivor found herself trapped in this cavern with someone who was her sworn enemy and who was currently glaring at her. </i>
  <br/>
  <i>Odin give her strength. </i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Randvi (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>277</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>This seems like as good a spot as any</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought to herself as she got to work building a fire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been hiking across Rygjafylke for almost a week in an attempt to clear her head. When clearing one of the hills, she realized that she was getting closer and closer to Heillboer. A village she had not set foot in for eleven years. The realization caused her legs to grow heavy, slowing her down and before she knew it the day had turned to night. Deciding that it was safer to make camp than attempt to hike through the darkened woods, Eivor set about doing just that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We'll rest here for the night, my friend”, she said to Synin who had perched herself on a nearby tree, seemingly intending to keep watch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought that she was so near the home she had not seen since she was nine years old made her chest feel tight. Suffocating even. She had intentionally avoided the village for all these years, not wanting to remember the day her family was taken from her, the day her father lost all his honor, the day her mother died trying to reclaim some of that honor and the day she was marked by wolves. The wolves had cornered her on a frozen lake, but she had been found by Sigurd. He killed the wolves and took Eivor back to the camp where the other Raven clan were hiding after escaping the massacre at Heillboer. They nursed her back to health the best they could and took her with them when they set sail back to Fornburg. Now an orphan, Eivor's future was uncertain. At least for a time. It turned out that, as a last show of respect to her father, Styrbjorn had decided to take her on as his own daughter. Styrbjorn was the Jarl of the Raven Clan and this meant that Eivor was allowed more freedom than others while offering her protection at the same time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Raven Clan was now her home and she was determined to show her value to them. Make them understand that taking on a half-dead orphan all those years ago was the right decision. She would bring glory to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sigurd had once suggested that they go back to Heillboer. To see if they could find her father's axe or some heirloom or weapon that belonged to her mother, but Eivor had refused. Her father died a coward and she was already on the path of regaining the honor he had lost. She would do it no matter how long it took. Her mother though...her Eivor missed terribly. She went down fighting, while yelling at her father to do the same. Eivor could only hope that her mother had earned Valhalla for her actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Styrbjorn had always made it clear that though he looked at her as his own daughter, but he had also made it clear that she was not blood. Not truly. Sigurd though......he took her on as his own blood. Four years her elder, they grew closer and closer over the years. He was her brother and she loved him dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An argument with Styrbjorn was the reason for her wandering across Rygjafylke. She had wanted to go on a raid, to try to find Kjotve to settle the score once and for all. Styrbjorn forbade it, which led to an argument. One that only ended with Eivor angrily storming out and announcing that she was going hunting in the woods. That was a few days, almost a week, ago. She had been hiking mindlessly since then, trying to calm the storm in her heart and clearing her mind. Killing Kjotve has been her only focus for eleven years. He took her mother, he shamed her father and he is the reason she is now marked by wolves. Her life's purpose was to put him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sparks flew from the fire snapping Eivor out of her thoughts. She propped herself up against a nearby tree and watched the fire. Green lights danced across the sky as Eivor felt her eyes closing and her mind growing silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Here, in a clearing in the middle of the cold woods, Eivor slept and had yet another dream with confusing visions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sharp poke on her leg starled Eivor awake. When her eyes focused, she noticed Synin sitting her leg and staring at her. As if noticing Eivor was now awake, Synin cawed and pecked at her leg again before flying off. Eivor looked at the sky. The sun was just rising and the sky was still pink with the new light of day. She got up and set about clearing the camp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she covered the remnants of the fire with snow, she heard what must've been Synin's reason for waking her up. Voices in the distance, a group of raiders by the sounds of it and they were getting closer. Stepping back into the bushes Eivor observed a group of eight people stumbling into the clearing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>They're Reindeer clan! Were they following me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look! A camp! This is probably where that Raven warrior was staying,” one of them, a dirty man with a darkbrown beard said. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, that answers that question.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another one, a tall redhead, stepped forward. She knelt down and inspected the fire. Standing up, she kicked at it with her boot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems like they only left recently. Check the surroundings! They can't have gotten far!” the redhead, who apparently was the leader, ordered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the raiders began to search the area, Eivor crept along the bushes, hidden from view. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I'm quick and silent, I can take all of them out without alerting all of them or I could just sneak away without any of them knowing. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Not necessarily a warrior's way of dealing with her enemies, but Eivor found that she didn't want to get into another argument with Styrbjorn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the raiders were getting really close to where she was hiding. Acting quickly, she jumped up and grabbed him around the neck. She covered his mouth to keep him from making any sound and dragged him back into the bushes where she knocked him out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>One down, seven to go.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, she would just kill them outright, but she figured that knocking them out would lessen the chances of the Reindeer clan attacking the Raven clan for vengeance. They were already at war, no need to add more blood to it. The feud had always felt ridiculous to Eivor and, as far as she knew, nobody knows how it even began. It had been going on for so long that the reasons for it had muddled and been lost to time. She began moving closer to another of the raiders, this one a shorter blonde woman. Just as she was close enough to grab the woman, she turned around and spotted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Eivor could react, an arrow came flying towards her. She managed to evade it, but another fired from another direction embedded itself in her shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods damned archers!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“HEY!” the female archer yelled, “OVER HERE!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other raiders were now alerted to her presence and running towards her with their weapons drawn, seeking to finish the job the archers had started. Deciding it was safer to run to higher ground than fight in an enclosed space with an injured shoulder, Eivor kicked snow in the general direction of the raiders, turned and ran. The sharp caw from Synin told her that her friend was attempting to distract her pursuers. She was circling the raiders, pecking at them and flying away before they could hit her with their weapons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods damned bird! Go away!” one of the men yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind the bird! The other raven is getting away,” the redheads yell echoed through the forest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was one thing Eivor prided herself in, it was her speed. She was fast despite her size and the armor she wore and so the distance between her and her pursuers increased. The archers' arrows were closing in on her though, so she kept running. Eventually she came upon a mountain. Stopping briefly, Eivor snapped the armor that was still embedded in her shoulder. She attempted to pull it out, but the pain caused her to drop to her knees. With the Reindeers still after her, she didn't have time to do anything about her wound. Looking up the mountain she could see what appeared to be a ledge in the wall of the mountain a ways up. It looked fairly wide, if she could reach it, then she might be able to evade her pursuers, get her bearings and, most importantly, treat her injured shoulder. She quickly scanned the area and found a path up. It was narrow and still required her to climb with her injured shoulder, but it was better than the alternative of being found by the Reindeers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She began to move. the sounds of footsteps growing ever closer as Eivor made her way up the cliff. By the time the Reindeers appeared, she was already high enough on the mountain to be out of their line of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She couldn't have gotten far! Keep looking!” one of the men yelled and took off into the forest once again, the others following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Eivor had gotten to the ledge, her shoulder felt like it was about to fall off. Her arm ached and she began to feel weary. With effort, she was able to pull herself up over the edge. Once up, she collapsed on the ground in exhaustion. She wouldn't normally be so drained from that type of climb, but with an injured shoulder...A loud caw was heard overhead and Eivor couldn't help but smile despite her situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Synin! You're gonna get so many treats when this is over, my friend!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled herself up and her hand immediately went to her shoulder. It was throbbing and the pain was enough to make her dizzy. Grabbing the hunting axe she kept on her back, she put in her mouth to muffle any sound should the Reindeers still be near and grabbed the arrow to pull it out. Pain shot through her entire side and she bit down hard on the axe handle. Once the arrow was out, she tore off some fabric from her cloak to wrap her shoulder. It still needed to be cauterized by fire, but it was the best she could do for now.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around she found that the ledge wasn't that big, but it was big enough to make a small shelter. There was an opening in the wall, seemingly leading into the mountain. The opening wasn't that big, but she could probably squeeze through it if she moved slowly. Deciding it was safer to be completely out of sight than risking any of of the Reindeers spotting her, she moved towards the opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a tight squeeze but she was able to get through. Once inside a huge cavern opened up before her. It made the mountain appear almost hollow. Strange structures were built into the walls. All with symbols on them that felt oddly familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What is this place?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The chance to discover something unknown seemed to reinvigorate her and Eivor moved further into the cavern. She approached one of the structures in what appeared to be the center of the room and reached out to touch it. The walls seemed to glow with her touch and the cavern became illuminated with the strange lights and symbols covering the entire area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly there were footsteps rapidly approaching behind her. Moving quickly, she jumped out of the way as a hammer slammed into the structure in the space she previously occupied. Turning around she spotted the tall redhead who had somehow figured out where she was hiding. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did she find me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your raven gives you away, bacraut!” the woman growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, that's how.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Advancing on Eivor again, the woman swung her hammer aiming for Eivor's head. Eivor rolled out of the way, landing on her bad shoulder causing pain to shoot down her arm and causing her to stumble slightly. Noticing this, the redhead attacked once again. Reacting quickly Eivor jumped, rolling over her attackers back and landing behind her. She kicked the redhead in the back in one swift motion. The redhead stumbled into one of the lit walls and.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…..something began to rumble above them.....</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...stopping in her tracks and looking around, Eivor noticed the opening being closed by one of the weird structures descending down. Realizing that she might end up trapped in this cavern, she began running towards the exit, the redhead close behind her, who also realized the trouble they were in. Eivor spun around and tripped the redhead as she approached, causing her to slam into the ground, before turning back and running towards the entrance. It might've been petty, but the woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> tried to kill her after all, only fair that Eivor returned the favor. By the time Eivor reached the opening, it had just begun being covered by the structure descending from the ceiling. She started to try squeezing herself out when she felt herself being grabbed and tossed backwards. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods damned stubborn....</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead then tried to get out the same way Eivor did.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Oh no you don't! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eivor quickly jumped back up and tackled the woman to the ground. Quickly getting back to her feet, Eivor again moved towards the entrance. To her dismay, she found that the entrance was now covered almost halfway by the door-like structure. There was no way she could get out without being crushed. She had to watch as the entrance was covered completely, trapping her inside and leaving the cavern only lit by the strange light illuminating from the structures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now Eivor found herself trapped in this cavern with someone who was her sworn enemy and who was currently glaring at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Odin give her strength.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was suggested in an ask over at Tumblr and I found it interesting enough to actually try my hand at writing it. I've never really written fanfic before, so this was definitely new territory for me. I apologize for any and all spelling errors. This wasn't beta'd, I just wanted this story out of my system lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Reindeer clan had been the sworn enemies of the Raven clan for as long as Eivor could remember. Any attempts at peace always ended in failure, often for the dumbest of reasons in Eivor's opinion. Last time the plan had been for Sigurd to marry the eldest daughter of Torsten, the Jarl of the Reindeer clan, in order to unite the clans. The negotiations had been going fairly well surprisingly, but they had fallen apart when a drunk Dag started a brawl with some of the Reindeers. A brawl that quickly turned deadly and people on both sides ended up killed.</p>
<p>Torsten had then sworn that there was never going to be peace between the clans. Styrbjorn agreed, marking that the only time the clans actually agreed on something.</p>
<p>And now Eivor found herself trapped in a cavern with one of the Reindeers. With the pain in her shoulder ever present, getting chased by Reindeers who apparently had been following her and now trapped inside a mountain that might become her grave, Eivor's calm was long gone.</p>
<p>“What is wrong with you?!” she snapped and turned towards the redhead.</p>
<p>“Me? You were the one that tripped me first!” the redhead yelled back.</p>
<p>“You were the one who followed me in here and attacked me, what was I supposed to do?” Eivor shook her head to try to clear the red rage that she felt attempting to consume her.</p>
<p>The redhead glared at her, but said nothing. She instead moved back to grab her hammer that she had dropped when attempting to get out. Eivor steeled herself for another attack, but none came. Instead the redhead wiped the dirt of the hammer and put it away. Turning back, she looked at Eivor and seemed to be studying her, her eyes darting to Eivor's injured shoulder before returning to her face. It was disconcerting.</p>
<p>“Why were you following me?” Eivor found herself asking.</p>
<p>“You were wandering across our lands,” was the answer.</p>
<p>“That's it?”</p>
<p>“A lone Raven moving across Reindeer territory? It was more than enough. We were sent to stop you before you reported back to your Jarl,” the redhead sneered at her.</p>
<p>“Reported back to....? Why would I do that?”</p>
<p>Suddenly she found herself pressed against the wall, a dagger at her throat.</p>
<p>“Don't play dumb, we know you were scouting. What's Styrbjorn's plan? Is he planning another attack?” the redhead hissed at her, the dagger pressing more into Eivor's neck.</p>
<p>Everything in Eivor told her to fight. But she found she wasn't able to do much. The redhead was strong and her injury hindered her movements.</p>
<p>“On my honor, I wasn't scouting or spying. I was merely wandering” she instead calmly said. Well, as calmly as you could with a dagger at your throat.</p>
<p>The redhead kept glaring at her, her face seemingly made of stone, revealing nothing. Suddenly she stepped back and let Eivor go. She then turned and started looking around. Interpreting this as a temporary truce, Eivor began doing the same thing.</p>
<p>“There must be another way out of here!”</p>
<p>“If there is, I can't see it,” the redhead responded. Eivor hadn't even realized she'd spoken out loud. The redhead then turned back to her once again.</p>
<p>“Listen, I still don't know if I believe you were telling the truth,” she held up a hand to cut off Eivor's response, “but that doesn't matter now. We're trapped and we need to find a way out of here. And I think our chances of doing that will improve if we help each other. What do you think?”</p>
<p>“How do I know you won't attack me again?” Eivor found herself asking instead.</p>
<p>“You don't,” the redhead said simply, “but you're injured and unarmed and there's no honor in fighting you in this state.”</p>
<p>Tempted to point out that she was also injured previously when the redhead attacked her, her reply was cut off by the pain in her shoulder flaring back up and quickly became too much to bear. Eivor doubled over in pain. Looking back up at the Reindeer, she found her slowly walking towards her. The pain making her vision blurry, Eivor tried moving away before falling over.</p>
<p>All was black.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> *** </em> <em> ** </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> A blizzard was raging. Eivor shielded herself from the onslaught and tried to get her bearings. Moving forward she saw a silhouette of a man and what appeared to be a wolf. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Sigurd? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> They moved away as Eivor approached them, disappearing from view. Crossing a canyon, Eivor spotted a hooded figure standing next to a river. He turned and crossed the river as she got closer. She could see three cloaked figures sitting next to the river, focusing only on their weaving. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Were they the Nornir? What was this place? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Following the hooded figure, Eivor moved back up the snow-covered hill barely able to see much in front of her due to the blizzard still raging. Who was he? </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Turning a corner, she again saw the wolf. Once again, it moved away once it spotted her. Following it, Eivor came upon an open door. The wolf walked through and she followed. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Pushing the door open further, Eivor spotted Sigurd standing close to a ledge. He was injured and clutching what was left of his arm. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em> Sigurd? Brother? What is this?” she yelled into the blizzard. </em></p>
<p>“<em> There was no other way, Havi. Our fates are fixed” Sigurd yelled back. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Havi? Odin? </em>
</p>
<p>“<em> Sigurd” Eivor yelled as she tried to get closer to her brother. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> Struggling through the blizzard, she saw Sigurd's severed arm lying in the snow. The ground around it stained red. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em> Sigurd! What has....what has happened?” </em></p>
<p>“<em> This was not for you, Havi.” Sigurd calmly responded. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> What is he talking about? As she got closer to her brother, he was suddenly pulled away as if by force. Eivor screamed into the wind. A loud roar was her response. Stumbling back there was suddenly a large wolf with glowing red eyes towering over her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> All went white. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> *****<br/></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Startling awake, Eivor found herself lying on the ground, her tunic and the makeshift bandages on her shoulder removed.</p>
<p>“Hey, easy, easy!” a voice said somewhere above her.</p>
<p>Focusing her eyes, Eivor spotted the redhead. She had somehow managed to start a fire and seemed to be heating something in it. A rock maybe?</p>
<p>“We need to cauterize that wound. Its not a perfect fix, but it'll have to do until we get out.” the redhead said.</p>
<p>“.......You're helping me....” Eivor found herself saying.</p>
<p>“Should I not be?” came the response. The redhead almost seemed amused by the question. She got up an moved towards Eivor with the object she was heating up in her hand. Upon closer inspection, Eivor saw that it was an arrow.</p>
<p>“As I said, we need to cauterize the wound.”</p>
<p>Realizing that the redhead was planning on using the arrowhead to burn her wound, she found herself nodding. <em> Might aswell get this over with. </em></p>
<p>“Do it!”</p>
<p>The redhead then turned around and grabbed a rag from what looked like her torn cloak.</p>
<p>“Here, bite down on this. With our current luck, your screams would cause a cave in.”</p>
<p>Amused and hating herself for it, Eivor grabbed the rag, put it in her mouth and bit as hard as she could. She nodded at the redhead who then pressed the arrow against her wounded shoulder. Red hot pain seared through her entire being and she immediately grabbed at the redheads arm to pull her away.</p>
<p>“Stop struggling!” she said pushing Eivor back down. After a little while, she removed the arrowhead and moved back to the fire.</p>
<p>“Looks like the arrow went all the way through. We still need to burn the other side aswell, but you were lucky.”</p>
<p>“Lucky isn't what I would describe myself,” Eivor said after spitting out the rag. Her jaw ached from biting down so hard.</p>
<p>After a few moments, the redhead got back up and moved towards Eivor again. </p>
<p>“Turn around,” she said.</p>
<p>Grabbing the rag again, Eivor did as she was told, put the rag in her mouth and bit down as hard as she could. Without warning the arrowhead was pressed into her shoulder and the pain returned tenfold. Punching the ground, Eivor struggled to stay still this time.</p>
<p>“There! All done. For now.” the redhead said as she moved away. Eivor watched her walk back to the fire and sit down. She laid back on her now sore back and took several deep breaths.</p>
<p>“Thank you” she found herself saying.</p>
<p>“Do not thank me. Just help me get out of here.”</p>
<p>With that the redhead turned away from Eivor, effectively closing any conversation.</p>
<p>
  <em> Well, shit. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know that in the game Eivor doesn't have that particular vision until she drinks the potion Valka gives her,  but I figured that being so close to the "source" (basically anything Isu related) would have an impact on her and cause the visions. Especially if she was in a weakened state given her injury.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eivor was allowed a few more moments of rest, before a swift kick on her leg woke her up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't want to spend more time here than I have to. Get up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that the redhead stalked off. Scowling at her, Eivor struggled to her feet. This was the second time that day that she was woken up by leg kick or leg peck as it were. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Synin and you would get along. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her shoulder still hurt, but it did feel better. A bit sore and her skin pulled as she moved, but the searing pain was gone and the bleeding had stopped. A small victory. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What I wouldn't give for some mead right now though.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She followed the redhead into what seemed like another hall where she spotted the redhead standing in front of four pillars that had the same weird symbols on them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Eivor found herself saying.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm not sure. A dwarven forge maybe? Not for us, I don't think,” the redhead replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Eivor moved closer to one of the pillars. It was glowing faintly, but the glow seemed to get stronger as she approached and she reached out to touch one of it. The pillar seemed to light up at her touch causing her to pull her hand back. She turned to the redhead who was watching her. She then proceeded to touch one of the other pillars like Eivor had done. Nothing happened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” the redhead murmured to herself as she turned back to face Eivor again. Touching the pillar again, it seemed to light up with more symbols. One seemed to resemble the Norse word for “door” and, hoping that was the case, Eivor pressed that one a little harder. It made the entire room light up more intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rumble began again and the ground felt as if it was shaking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” the redhead sharply said. Turning to face her, Eivor spotted movement behind the redhead who was advancing on Eivor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! Look!” she said pointing behind the redhead, “looks like something opened up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not waiting for a reply, Eivor moved past the redhead towards the newly opened door. As she reached the newly opened space, she turned back around to face the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to find a way out? Well, I think we found something. Let's go!” Eivor said as she moved inside, not looking to see if the redhead was following but assuming that she was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They came into another large room with a lot of open space. The room had the same strange structures lining the walls woven into the mountain rock. In the center there was a big opening into the ground with the same strange light circling it and moving down into the hole. Beyond that the room look bare. No strange pillars or anything that they could use to get out. At least not as far as Eivor could see. She cautiously approached the edge of the hole in the ground and looked down. Water was swirling inside of it and she could hear what sounded like a stream. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Flowing water inside a mountain? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The redhead came up next to her and looked down into the dark water below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We may have to swim,” Eivor found herself saying. “That could be the way out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you insane? We don't know how deep that is, where it leads or even if there's something else swimming around down there!” The redhead exclaimed while gesturing at the water.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>“Well, I don't really see any other way out of this room,” Eivor said, “I'm not exactly keen on swimming myself given my shoulder, but I think it could be worth a try if it leads to an exit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We could just go back to the other room. You were able to open a door to this room, maybe there's another door hidden in there somewhere? Or maybe you could find the way to open the door that trapped us in here in the first place?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I can do that?” Eivor said, turning back to the redhead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The pillars lit up when you touched them, they didn't when I tried. They also lit up before when I ran in and.....” the redhead faltered a bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“.....attacked me,” Eivor said calmly, finishing the sentence. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> attack her, no point in pretending otherwise. The redhead's face hardened at that and she straightened her posture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The point is that whatever seidr is involved here, it seems to respond to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I should point out that it was you slamming into the wall that made the door close, not anything I did.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kicked me into that wall!” came the indignant response. Finding the response amusing in spite of herself, Eivor found herself fighting off a chuckle. Looking back up at the redhead, she saw that her expression had softened somewhat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. I did, but it wasn't my touch that closed it. It was yours, so it may not be that it only responds to me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I'm not going to run into every wall here just to see what happens,” the redhead said, crossing her arms. Again, Eivor found the response more amusing than anything else and she turned away from the redhead before it showed on her face. Looking around once again to see if there was something she had missed. It was hard to make anything out given that the only real source of light was the glow from the structures.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should try to find something to use as a torch at least. Would be easier to look around that way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll grab some more of the branches I used to build a fire before, there were some strewn around in the other room,” the redhead responded and turned to leave. Eivor kept looking at the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If I have to swim to get out of here, I will. But I suppose there's no harm in trying to find some other way out of this place.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved away from the waterhole and closer to the walls. When inspecting them, she could feel a slight draft from somewhere. </span>
  <em>
    <span>An opening? </span>
  </em>
  <span>The limited light made it harder to see and Eivor didn't want to touch the walls in case she accidentally made something else in here start up again. If the redhead was right and this was some kind of dwarven forge, who knows what kind of dwarven machinery she might accidentally trigger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Found something?” came the voice behind her startling Eivor out of her thoughts. She turned around to see the other woman holding two makeshift torches. She handed one over to Eivor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” she said, “and I'm not sure yet, I have to look around some more.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead nodded and moved over to the other side of the room to look around. Eivor turned back to the wall, trying to see if she could find the source of the draft she could feel. On one side of the wall, there was a small nook hidden slightly from view due to the limited light. In the nook there was a crack in the wall. It looked like it might be big enough for them to squeeze through it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here!” Eivor yelled, “I think I found something!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” The redhead said as she came over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We might be able to squeeze through there.” Eivor said gesturing to the crack in the wall.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As long as I don't have to swim,” came the response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't like water?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don't like getting furs wet. Takes forever to dry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor turned back around and moved towards the opening, chuckling slightly at the other woman's comment. Stepping forward, she started squeezing through it, the redhead following close behind. Once through they came up yet another large space. This time there was a long pathway leading deeper into the mountain, but Eivor couldn't see where it led. Unlike the other rooms this one was lit by braziers placed all along the pathway. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How are there braziers burning this deep into the mountain? Who lit them? Is the forge still in use?  </span>
  </em>
  <span>Approaching one of the braziers, she couldn't feel any heat from and held out a hand towards it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Strange. A fire with no heat. What seidr is this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They cautiously began walking down the pathway which seemed to stretch on forever. Not a sound was heard beyond their footsteps and the crackling of the seidr braziers. Eventually they could see faint light in the distance. A huge door-like structure that opened up into another room lit by more braziers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This room was round. Braziers formed a circle around four statues that were facing a stone podium in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This looks like a ritual chamber of some kind,” the redhead said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Might be.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly they heard a strange shuffling sound. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” the redhead said as she looked around trying to find the noise. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not sure”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sound was getting closer. The shuffling sounding almost like footsteps and....</span>
  <em>
    <span>growling? What?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly they saw several sets of cold blue eyes looking at them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is....?” The redhead started saying. The eyes came closer, revealing the creatures they belonged to. Eivor immediately reached for her axe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Draugr!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With her axe in one hand and the torch in the other, Eivor found herself standing back-to-back with the Reindeer warrior. She counted five draugr in the room and they had to be careful not to be cornered by them. A single draugr was dangerous, but five of them? And there was no telling if these had any magic of their own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding that they had stalled enough, one of the draugr made a swipe at the redhead who dodged and slammed her hammer into its skull. This caused the other draugr to all attack at once and immediately descended on the warriors. Using the torch Eivor set the draugr nearest to her on fire. It immediately started to run around blindly, seemingly in pain. Fortunately it was running away from them before collapsing in a burning heap. Eivor then made a sweeping arc with her axe, hitting another draugr in the neck almost severing his head from his body. His head was now hanging by a thread of veins down his upper body and that only seemed to anger him further. Running at him, Eivor slam him to the ground before bashing the draugrs head in with her axe. Once she was sure it wasn't getting back up, she spun around only to see the redhead smash her hammer into the draugr on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look out!” Eivor yelled and threw her axe at the draugr closest to the redhead. It embedded itself in its skull and the draugr was down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They seemed to go down easily”, she found herself saying as the redhead pulled the axe out of the draugr she had killed with a thrown. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too easily.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky us,” came the reply as the woman handed the axe back to Eivor, “and...thank you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could've sworn there were more of them though,” Eivor said looking around. The one she had set on fire was lying in a burning heap, one was missing a head, another had gotten its face bashed in by hammer and a fourth was lying with an axe embedded in its skull. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Weren't there more of them?</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>She kept looking around and noticed a golden glow coming from behind one of the statues. The last draugr stepped out from behind it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A draugr with a flare for the dramatic? Alvis would be proud. </span>
  </em>
  <span>This draugr seemed bigger than the others and was holding some kind of spear or staff. It slowly moved towards them, saying something in a guttural language that Eivor couldn't make out, but she didn't think it was anything good. Before she knew it, she found herself thrown back into the wall. Scrambling back to her feet, Eivor noticed the redhead getting back up as well, grabbing her hammer, looking back up at Eivor. For the first time, she found herself truly grateful for the Reindeer's presence. </span>
  <em>
    <span>So at least one of these creatures has magic.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The draugr spoke again. What it was saying was lost to growls and garbled words. The spear the draugr was holding emitted a yellow glow that seemed to glow brighter and brighter as if charging up for another attack. The draugr then slammed the spear into the ground, causing lightning strikes to fly across the floor. Eivor dove out of the way of one., rolling behind one of the statues. Crouching down, she peaked around the corner, trying to assess the situation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The others must've been this one's thralls, but how do I kill it?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It seemed that the redhead had already made a decision as she was charging the draugr, causing him to turn away from Eivor and shoot more lighting at the redhead. She managed to avoid most of them, but he kept firing, keeping her at bay. Taking advantage of the distraction, Eivor started to sneak up at him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cutting off the head worked the last time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The redhead seemed to realize what Eivor was doing and, with a nod in Eivor's direction, tried to keep the draugr's attention on her. Once she was close enough, Eivor jumped onto the draugr back and hacked her axe into his neck and shoulders. He yelled or growled something at her as he tried to get her off him. The redhead then ran forward and slammed her hammer into his midsection. The draugr howled and swiped at her with the staff. The redhead managed to dodge most of them, but one swipe hit her side and sent her flying. She landed on the other side of the room and didn't get up. Acting quickly, Eivor placed her axe across the draugrs neck and pressed as hard as she could into it. Eivor could feel the draugr's struggles weakening and with an explosion of black goo, the draugrs head came flying off with such force that Eivor sliced her cheek with the axe. The spear fell to the ground with a clang. Taking a few breaths to calm herself from the battle, Eivor turned and moved towards the redhead, who was just getting back to her feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good fight,” was all she could think to say as she held out her hand to the redhead who snorted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes...good fight. Though I'm starting to think that maybe we should've tried swimming instead,” the redhead said as she grasped Eivor's outstretched arm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chuckling, Eivor helped the redhead back to her feet. A hissing sound could be heard behind them and Eivor quickly spun around, axe at the ready. All of the draugr were disappearing in what looked like yellow dust and the spear glowed almost blindingly bright before turning into some kind of glowing orb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Careful,” the redhead said as she noticed Eivor approaching it. “Whatever that is, it's evil. Troll magic!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor picked up the orb that seemed to be whispering to her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What kind of seidr is this? What were the draugr guarding? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She kept looking at the orb that seemed to glow brighter and brighter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Raven? What are you doing?” the redhead said from behind her snapping Eivor back to the present.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Briefly looking back at the redhead, Eivor stepped up to the podium, still holding the orb, She noticed a round dent in the podium. A placement for the orb perhaps? Deciding to test her theory, she placed the orb there. It was a perfect fit. The orb then began to glow and made the entire room light up in that same golden glow. Whispers could be heard throughout the room, but Eivor couldn't make out what they were saying. They seemed to be speaking to her, both in her mind and outside of it. She found herself staring at the orb in front of her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would leave it if I were you, Raven” the redhead said, snapping Eivor out of her trance. She had started to reach for the orb without realizing it. Backing away from the podium, the golden light began to vanish and the room was lit only by the braziers once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever this is, it's not for us like you said,” Eivor said, stepping back from the podium. “We should leave it here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good. Agreed.” The redhead said as she slowly approached. “I'll feel a lot better once we're out of this strange place and away from whatever forces are at work here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor turned to look at her once again. The redhead was leaning against one of the statues.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like you got a cut,” the redhead said, gesturing at her face. Eivor reached up and swiped at her cheek. Her hand came back bloody.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another battle, another scar. Not everyone can say they were scarred by a draugr,” Eivor said with a smirk, putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looked more like you cut yourself with your own axe to me” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like my version better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead gave a slight laugh at that. The sound of it sounding quite pleasant to Eivor's ears and she found herself smiling in response. Looking away from her, the redhead shook her head slightly and moved away from the statue and over to where her hammer had landed after it was ripped from her hand during the fight. She reached down to pick it up and as she straightened back up, she flinched and touched her side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're injured!” Eivor said and began to approach her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'm fine,” the redhead said just as Eivor came up to her. Stepping closer, Eivor touched her hand to the redhead's side who couldn't help but hiss in pain at the pressure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You don't look fine,” Eivor said, “Let me take a look at it. It's the least I can do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The redhead looked like she wanted to argue for a moment. After meeting Eivor's gaze for a moment, she closed her eyes. Opening them again, she looked at Eivor and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, but not in here. Not in the presence of whatever seidr is at work here.” She said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nodding, Eivor turned around to see if there was another exit. The draugr had to have come from somewhere and she didn't want to backtrack to the water. Especially now that they were both nursing injuries. As she stepped outside the circle of braziers on the other side of the entrance they had used, the floor began to light up. The light lit a path out of the chamber and into another room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't notice that before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Eivor slowly began moving out of the room, turning to see if the redhead was following. She was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Moving out of the room, they entered another wide open space. The room didn't seem to have anything in it beyond a pathway that led to a fire that seemed to be burning without a firepit on the ground. Eivor cautiously approached it and began to feel more and more lightheaded the closer she got to it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What strange fire is this?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Backing away from the fire, she again turned and almost collided with the redhead who had been approaching from behind her. Finding her balance, she grasped the shorter woman's shoulders to help steady her. And to center herself if she was honest. She looked back up at the redhead's face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too close!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So....uh....this fire seems strange. No heat and it made me feel slightly dizzy,” Eivor said, stepping away from the redhead who was watching her intently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“More of the same magic, I imagine,” the other woman said, passing Eivor and stepping closer to the fire. “This place seems to hum with it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire was burning in a circle with more of the strange symbols. The symbols began to glow the closer the redhead got. Once the redhead had stepped inside the circle, the symbols glowed almost white and soon the entire room began to glow bright white. As she turned to look at Eivor, it looked like the redhead was fading away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Step away from there!” Eivor yelled running up to the redhead. She reached her just as she seemed to vanish completely and the light became blinding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All went white.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next thing Eivor knew, she was standing in the middle of a snowstorm. Shielding her face she looked around, trying to find anything in the storm. <em> Where am I? </em></p>
<p>“Raven! Over here,” a voice came from somewhere in front of her. Moving towards the voice, Eivor soon spotted the redhead standing in front of a lone cabin.</p>
<p>“We can use this for shelter,” the woman said as Eivor approached. She turned and tried the door. It opened and she moved inside, Eivor following. <em> At least I'm out of the blizzard. And out of that strange place by the looks of it too. But how did we get here? Are we still in Norway? </em></p>
<p>“I'm not sure if this cabin is occupied, but it'll have to do for now,” the redhead spoke again, moving towards the fireplace, but clutching her side.</p>
<p>“Let me do that, you go sit down,” Eivor said.</p>
<p>“Really, there's no need.”</p>
<p>“I insist. Think of it as repayment for aiding me with my shoulder,” Eivor said, grasping the woman's shoulders and leading her towards one of the chairs. She let go of the redheads shoulder who sat down with a slight scowl. </p>
<p>Turning back towards the fireplace, Eivor noticed some logs stacked next to it. <em> Lucky. </em> After getting a fire started, she looked around some more. In addition to logs being neatly stacked, there was also food stored on the shelves. <em> Doesn't seem like this is abandoned. Hopefully they won't be back until after the storm passes. </em> </p>
<p>The sight of the food reminded Eivor that she hadn't eaten since prior to falling asleep in the forest. Grabbing some of the food, she went over to where the redhead was sitting. </p>
<p>Handing some of the food over to the redhead, she sat down on the chair opposite her and they began eating in silence. It wasn't much, but it was something to fill their bellies until they each could return home to their villages. Though Eivor was not looking forward to dealing with Styrbjorn's anger at her being gone for so long. With Sigurd away on a raid, most of Styrbjorn's focus were, unfortunately, on her and what she wasn't allowed to do. </p>
<p>Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Eivor took that moment to observe the other woman. Her focus had been elsewhere during the trip into the strange ruins and she hadn't really looked closely at her companion. The Reindeer was dressed in the red colors of the Reindeer clan. Her armor really wasn't that different from that of other drengr with one exception. She had a red sash with the Reindeer clan symbol all over it from her shoulder to her knee, held in place by the fur on her shoulders and the belt around her waist. Her red hair was tied up in a ponytail, shorter on one side and falling into her face on the other side. She was, if Eivor was honest with herself, quite beautiful. And if the sash was any indication, she held a high position among her clan. <em> Who was this woman? </em></p>
<p>“You're staring,” the redhead said, breaking Eivor out of her thoughts.</p>
<p>“I was simply trying to work out if I know you from somewhere.”</p>
<p>“I'm Reindeer clan...? Did you also hit your head when you cut your cheek?”</p>
<p>“I was scarred by a draugr as I was cutting its head off. And, yes, I know that. It's just I feel like I should know who you are.” Eivor said.</p>
<p>This caused the redhead to smirk at her and at Eivor’s confused look, she said,</p>
<p>“Seems you are at a disadvantage then, Eivor.” </p>
<p>“How do you know my name?</p>
<p>“A Raven with a raven? It wasn't hard to figure out who you were. Eivor the Wolf-Kissed.”</p>
<p>“So people speak of me?” Eivor said. The redhead nodded and she found herself asking, “what are they saying?”</p>
<p>“Depends on who you ask,” the redhead said before looking into the fire. “For us, it's mostly bad. A strong warrior demands respect, but it's hard to appreciate the glory of someone who's your sworn enemy. “ </p>
<p>“I suppose,” Eivor said looking at the food in her hand, “and what's your name then?” </p>
<p>Again, the redhead smirked.</p>
<p>“Well, that's....” the redhead said, straightening up, which seemed to aggravate her injury and causing her to grunt in pain.</p>
<p>“I should take a look at that,” Eivor said, getting back up.</p>
<p>“Really, it's fine!”</p>
<p>“Got anything better to do? We're stuck in here until the storm passes at least,” Eivor said gesturing at the window that were almost covered with snow. The redhead glared at her for a moment and seemed like she wanted to argue, but a new wave of pain stopped her. She nodded.</p>
<p>“Fine. Let's get this over with,” she said standing up slowly and reaching for the clasps of her cloak. Once that was removed she began to gingerly take off her shirt. Once she was clad only in her breeches and her chest wrap, she sat back down on the chair with a hiss both from the pain and the coldness of the chair. Eivor who had been looking at the fireplace then turned and moved next to the woman to take a look at the injury. <em> And nothing else! </em></p>
<p>The shorter woman's left side was bruised, but there didn't seem to be any visible cuts. Touching the woman's side to check for any broken bones, Eivor immediately felt her flinch away from her.</p>
<p>“It doesn't seem like your ribs are broken. They're probably just bruised. Not much we can do about it now, beyond resting here until the storm is over,” she said, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder causing her to look up at her. She looked at Eivor for a moment before softly saying,</p>
<p>“Thank you.” The redhead gave her a soft smile and Eivor found herself smiling back.</p>
<p>The crackle from the fire snapped both of them out of the moment and the redhead turned back around as Eivor stepped away. Stealing a quick glance, Eivor noticed the Norse emblem tattooed between the woman's shoulder blades. <em> Nice tattoo. </em>She was still looking when the redhead turned back around, snapping Eivor out of her reverie. She turned to tend to the fire, missing the redhead's smirk.</p>
<p>“I suppose we should try to get some rest. I can't really tell how much of the day has passed, but there's no harm in getting some rest where we can find it,” the redhead said, sounding slightly amused. </p>
<p>“I guess.”</p>
<p>Eivor then got up, grabbed a blanket off the bed and laid it out on the floor.</p>
<p>“You're the one with the newer injury, you get the bed,” she said as she laid down. She turned away from the redhead to stop any argument and closed her eyes. Behind her she could hear the sound of the redhead sitting down on the bed. </p>
<p>“Sleep well, Eivor.” </p>
<p>
  <em> Who was this woman? </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Eivor opened her eyes again, it was brighter outside. It seems like they slept through the name and a new day had dawned. <em> Without a snowstorm. </em> </p>
<p>“The storm seems to have passed,” a voice said from behind her. </p>
<p>Eivor rubbed the sleep from her eyes and turned to the other woman. She was sitting on the bed, dressed and seemed alert. <em> How long has she been awake? </em></p>
<p>“That's good. Means that we can both head back,” Eivor said, “have you been awake long?”</p>
<p>“Not that long.”</p>
<p>The redhead then got up and moved towards the table.</p>
<p>“You know, it's amazing that you can sleep in the forest at all,” the redhead then said.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>“With the way you snore, I'm amazed that someone hasn't mistaken you for a wounded bear and tried for an easy kill,” the redhead said, sounding amused. Her amusement seemed to increase at the brief incredulous look on Eivor's face before she schooled her expressions.</p>
<p>“I don't snore.”</p>
<p>“Of course you don't.”</p>
<p>Eivor chose to ignore her and got up. Trying to block out the redhead's chuckling behind her, she picked up her axe and strapped it to her belt. </p>
<p>“I think it's time to get out of here.”</p>
<p>“Agreed.” </p>
<p>Stepping out of the cabin, they could see that they had somehow ended up on top of a large hill. Eivor focused on what would be the fastest path home when she heard a caw from above her. Looking up she smiled and held out her arm. </p>
<p>“Synin! There you are!” she said petting the bird after it landed on her shoulder. <em> Were you looking for me, my friend? </em></p>
<p>After accepting a few pets from Eivor, Synin then pecked her in the temple, cawed in the redheads direction and flew off again. <em> Ow, no need for that! </em>She looked over at the redhead who seemed amused. Looking out over the landscape below them, the redhead then said,</p>
<p>“I believe this is where we part ways.”</p>
<p>“You're probably right, though you realize that that means we're back to being enemies?” Eivor said, tilting her head slightly. The redhead just smiled at that.</p>
<p>“I think......I think we'll skip the politics for today. Take care, Eivor, it's been....interesting.”</p>
<p>Eivor found herself smirking at that. “It has. Never thought I'd enjoy having someone with me when exploring.” A loud caw was heard above her. “...someone human that is.”</p>
<p>“Oh, and you do this type of 'exploring' often?” </p>
<p>“When I can. When I find something that interests me and the mood strikes.”</p>
<p>The redhead seemed to consider this for a moment and then, smiling to herself, said, “then how about this, Eivor? Should you ever feel the need to 'explore' another dark cave with strange magic again, come find me.”</p>
<p>“I'll think about it.”</p>
<p>“You do that. Like I said, it's been interesting.” The redhead said stepping forward and grasping Eivor's arm. “Until then I won't be looking for you on the battlefield and.....my name is Randvi by the way.”</p>
<p>With one last squeeze on Eivor's forearm, the redhead turned and started making her way down the mountain. Eivor watched her go before turning in the other direction to make her way back home.</p>
<p>
  <em> Randvi. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I imagine Randvi looking a lot like her concept art, though without the face tattoos. She looks younger in that art than she does in the game and it seemed fitting that she look slightly different given that her life in this story took a different turn than it did in the game.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It took another few days before Eivor returned to Fornburg. As expected Styrbjorn was furious with her for leaving the way she did and for being away for so long. It was the same old argument; why did she persist with this quest for vengeance? Why did she insist on constantly picking at an old wound, never allowing it to heal? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He only relented once she revealed that she had been injured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go see the healer and get that looked at,” he dismissed her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she returned from the healer with her shoulder properly patched up, Eivor went down to the docks to observe the water and take a moment to breathe and gather her thoughts. Styrbjorn would never understand what drove Eivor. Her honor had been stained due to Kjotve's actions </span>
  <b>and </b>
  <span>the actions of her father. Her father was no longer in this realm to reclaim his honor, but Eivor was. And she was going to get Kjotve if it was the last thing she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With the sound of the waves crashing against the shore and Synin's occasional wing-flap from above her, Eivor found herself thinking of the redhead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder if her reception was similar to mine. Probably not, more likely that they were worried about her and gladdened by her safe return.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She thought back to the events in the strange cave. The symbols on the ground, the draugr and the glowing orb. It was all so strange, but it wasn't the first one of its kind that she had seen. A few years ago she had been lead to what was said to be Heimdall's treasure by a thrall named Gull. They reached a temple holding the treasure which turned out to be a glowing orb. An orb that looked very valuable and that Eivor had hoped to bring back to Styrbjorn. Gull ended up betraying Eivor in favor of Kjotve, though that didn't end well for her. Kjotve's men were all bacraut and Eivor found herself fighting off Gull's attacker. More fighting soon broke out and Gull revealed herself to be a seer. She then took the treasure for herself and in the chaos that followed the orb showed a sliver of the seidr contained within it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gull had the orb in her hand and ordered Eivor to stop, which she felt compelled to do. She was held in place by a strange force and nothing she did could release her from it. She simply could not will her body to move. Due to the fighting, the temple had started crumbling around them and Eivor found herself pleading with Gull to release her from the hold the orb had on her. Which the seer only did by accidentally dropping the orb in the crumbling temple. The orb held enough power for Eivor to still want it for Styrbjorn, to prove her worth, and give him an edge against their enemies. Against Kjotve. But it had only ended with another struggle where any attempt to reach the orb would've killed both her and Gull. In the chaos Eivor was forced to make a choice: Styrbjorn or glory.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ended up choosing the former, leaving Gull to her fate with the strange glowing orb as the temple collapsed burying them both in the rubble. Finding another one like it in the cave had been jarring, but Eivor hadn't made the connection until now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a brief moment in the ritual chamber, she was tempted to bring the orb back to Styrbjorn, like she originally wanted to do with Heimdall's treasure. She had felt the same pull of power in the orb as before, but the presence of the redhead, of Randvi, had managed to keep her centered. And so she decided that the redhead was right and they should leave the orb where they had found it. Whatever that orb was, the power it held created the draugr and Eivor didn't wish to share their fate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So she put the orb back in its place at the podium and they had left it in the cave. Eivor doubted that anyone would be able to get their hands on that second orb anytime soon. They had somehow closed the entrance accidentally and only got out with the help of seidr moving them through the air and dropping them on the mountain. As far as she knew, there was no other way into that mountain. For which she was grateful. There were forces at work here that were beyond their understanding and perhaps no one should wield such power? The thought of the orb in the hands of someone like Kjotve was enough to make her blood turn to ice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hej, Eivor,” a voice said from behind her snapping her out of her thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tove! Hej!” Eivor said, turning towards the other woman who was shuffling her feet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This might sound strange, but I have a request,” the young woman, sounding nervous.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What it is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can you teach me the art of archery?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trading your needle for a bow?” Eivor said as she approached. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Trying to learn new things, that is all,” Tove replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I would be happy to,” Eivor said and together they walked towards the archery range.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a nice distraction from everything. Eivor enjoyed teaching. She loved when children approached her for advice or even for help. She liked feeling like she had something to offer others. She shot down the practice dummies while giving a few pointers to Tove. Once they were all down, she turned to the apprentice again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See? All in the eye!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Eivor! As a gift, I could design a new tattoo for you. Something to decorate your scar?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A kind offer, but I want this scar visible.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn't mean to offend. In any case, I do have a tattoo for you should you want to decorate yourself further.” With that Tove headed back to the tattoo hut. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again Eivor found herself alone. She took a moment to look around the village. She had arrived back home late in the day and it was getting darker as nighttime spread across the land. Deciding she wouldn't do much good wandering around the village, Eivor decided to call it a night and get some rest. Heading to her house, she found that Holger had left her another one of his stories for her to read. There was also a message from Tekla about an ingredient she needed for a new mix of mead she was working on. She also found her bow which she had somehow forgotten when storming out after the argument with Styrbjorn nearly two weeks ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Feels like forever ago.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Placing her weapons next to the bow, she laid down on her bed, curled up and went to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*****</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She was in a dark place. She could see a hooded figure standing next to a wolf watching her. As she approached them, they turned and left out a door that shone bright white. As she tried to reach them it appeared as if the hallway grew longer. She kept walking and finally saw a figure clutching their arm. Sigurd?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This was not for you, Havi.” Her brother said, turning away from her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Sigurd!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>All went white again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>*****</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor awoke with a start. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Another nightmare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She couldn't make sense of the images she was seeing. Even less now that she was awake and they had vanished into the darker recesses of her mind once again. She got up and looked out the window. The sun had just begun to rise across the sky. After getting dressed, she headed to the longhouse in the hopes of getting something to eat. As luck would have it, breakfast was already being prepared. She grabbed herself a plate and sat down at one of the tables to eat in silence. The village had just begun to come alive again after being dormant for the night. More and more people were moving about and entering the longhouse. Soon the hall was filled with conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once finished, Eivor got up to leave and headed outside. One of the hunters was sitting outside her hut and sharpening the tip of her arrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Might as well do some hunting to pass the time. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She walked up to her,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hej! Can you point me to some good hunting grounds?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could, but I don't want every iron-foot with a bow scaring away the game,” the woman said before looking up at Eivor, “bring me three deer antlers to prove your skills and I might just have a story for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A worthy challenge. I'll see you soon!” Eivor said confidently before walking away again. She walked back to her house to get her bow. Strapping the bow to her back, she decided to talk to Styrbjorn. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better to not have a repeat of last time, lest he forbid me from leaving at all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The king was sitting on his chair in the longhouse as she approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“King! You should know that I'm going hunting, I have a request for deer antlers. Probably shouldn't take too long.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at her, saying nothing and Eivor briefly thought that he was going to forbid her from leaving again. But after a moment, he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, Eivor. You go on your hunt, I expect you back here soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Giving a slight nod, she turned and headed out of the longhouse. She approached her horse, mounted up and headed out of the village. Once she was in a more forested area, she dismounted her horse, crouched and moved more slowly. She may not see any deer just yet, but that doesn't mean that they're not around. As she looked around trying to find any fresh tracks, Synin's caw overhead alerted her to a presence somewhere in front of her. She moved slowly toward the area Synin was circling. In a clearing a ways ahead, there was a reindeer rubbing his horns on a tree trunk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>There you are.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She slowly grabbed her bow and readied herself. She was lining up the shot when a loud snap of a tree branch was suddenly heard from somewhere and the reindeer took off running. Looking up she spotted another deer, a doe, approaching the clearing. Y</span>
  <em>
    <span>ou just ruined my shot.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Getting up she went in the general direction the reindeer had run off into, but she couldn't see it anywhere. There were other deers about and their tracks had blended together in the snow. She whistled for her horse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Synin! I need your eyes, my friend!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With an answering caw, Synin then flew off. Following the direction the raven took off, Eivor once again held her bow at the ready. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let the hunt begin.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*****</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This is getting ridiculous! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Two more times Eivor had managed to line up a good shot of the reindeer. Two more times something had spooked it and the reindeer had taken off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor realized that this reindeer had taken her further north than she ever intended with this hunt, but she wasn't about to give up. She did enjoy a challenge and it gave her something to do to keep her mind from wandering to thoughts about her dreams, Sigurd or even the redhead. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Randvi. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She had come unbidden to Eivor's mind a few times in the days since they parted and she wasn't sure what to think about it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Using Synin to aid her, she soon found the reindeer once again. It had stopped next to the ocean and seemed to be resting. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For all your running, you must be tired. Well, nowhere to go now. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She readied her bow again and just as she was lining up her shot, another arrow came flying out and hit the deer which went down in a heap. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Remaining hidden Eivor quickly looked around. She couldn't make out the archer just yet nor the exact location where the arrow had been shot. Deciding to risk it, she approached the deer carcass. She figured that if she was quick she might be able to grab the antlers before the other hunter got closer. She just needed the antlers after all. Getting closer she inspected the arrow. It had embedded itself in the deer's head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Clean shot, quick death.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, look who it is!” A voice said from behind her and Eivor spun around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Randvi?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And it was in this chapter that the story decided that it would follow the events in the game. Somewhat at least.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I was wondering what had the deer so spooked,” the redhead said with a smile, giving Eivor a once-over, “and now I know.”</p>
<p>She was holding her bow relaxed in her hands and was slowly approaching Eivor and the deer. As she got closer, Eivor found herself asking,</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?”</p>
<p>“Same as you I suppose.”</p>
<p>“I mean, this is pretty far away from Reindeer territory.”</p>
<p>“True. I was actually tracking this one,” Randvi said gesturing to the deer, “it was very skittish though, kept running away at the slightest sound. I realized that it was leading me a bit too far away, but I wasn't about to give this kill up. The beast got even more skittish once we got closer to Raven territory, the reason for which I understand now.” she finished with a smirk in Eivor's direction. Ignoring the tease, Eivor instead said,</p>
<p>“I was tracking it as well. Very skittish as you said,” she looked from the deer to Randvi. Gesturing to it she said “though it seems we're at a bit of an impasse.”</p>
<p>“How do you figure? I felled the deer.”</p>
<p>“That you did, but....” Eivor said looking down at the carcass, “...well...do you have any need for the antlers?“</p>
<p>“The antlers? I have a need for the entire body. Kinda the point of hunting, you know,” Randvi said gesturing to the deer and putting her bow away, “Why do you need the antlers?”</p>
<p>“I was challenged.” Eivor said simply. This seemed to peak the redhead's interest and she stepped closer.</p>
<p>“Go on.”</p>
<p>“Bring three reindeer antlers and learn where to find a great spot for hunting.”</p>
<p>“That's it?”</p>
<p>“That's it.”</p>
<p>The redhead seemed amused by that. She looked down at the carcass again and back up at Eivor. Seemingly coming to a decision, she said,</p>
<p>“Very well, Eivor. I can let you have the antlers on one condition”</p>
<p>Eivor tilted her head at the redhead, but said nothing.</p>
<p>“You'll join me on the rest of my hunt. I feel somewhat restless and another hunt would do me well.”</p>
<p>That's not what Eivor was expecting at all. But she couldn't help but feel intrigued.</p>
<p>“How do I know you won't kill me?” She kept her tone light.</p>
<p>“You don't. Not really. But I have to admit, you are intriguing, Eivor. Enough that I might just aim my bow at the animals we're hunting and not you.” Randvi said.</p>
<p>Her tone sounded teasing and her body language was fairly relaxed, which made Eivor think that the offer was genuine. <em> Then again I have been led into traps before. Ah, fuck it! This may be the most interesting thing that happens today. </em></p>
<p>“Let's do it,” Eivor said after a beat.</p>
<p>“Excellent! Now let's get to work on this one before we move on.” Randvi said whistling for her horse. Eivor did the same and they got to work on skinning the reindeer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ***** </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Turns out the offer was genuine. They had spent the better part of the day hunting and they had been successful. She had obtained her three antlers and then some. Eivor can't remember the last time she went hunting in the company of another. Or better yet, the last time she had actually enjoyed hunting in the company of another. She often went by herself, preferring the quiet. <em> Not to mention that most of the Raven clan still treat me like an outsider. </em></p>
<p> But Randvi proved to be as skilled a hunter as she was a warrior and soon they had felled more deer than either of them truly needed. But, as the redhead mentioned, it felt good to be able to provide something for her home. All in all, it had been a good day. Eivor had to admit that it was nice to share the burden sometimes. <em> Whatever that burden may be. </em></p>
<p>They were now walking side-by-side, leading their horses which were carrying their game when Eivor felt the need to speak up,</p>
<p>"Good hunt today.”</p>
<p>The redhead nodded.</p>
<p>“Indeed,” she said before smirking again, “it is good to know that while you may snore like a wounded bear, you don't hunt like one.”</p>
<p>“I don't snore.”</p>
<p>“If you say so,” the redhead said smiling before looking back out over the countryside. “I do believe this is where we have to part ways again though. We're getting a bit too close to Raven territory and I don't feel like running into any of your clansmen.”</p>
<p>“No need to disturb the peace we've found ourselves in, I agree.” Eivor said before also looking out at the landscape ahead of them. Not seeing the redhead give her a slight smile, Eivor continued,</p>
<p>“As I mentioned, my reward for getting these antlers was to learn the location of one or more good hunting spots. Hopefully to a more impressive beast than the ones we hunted today,” she turned to the redhead who was still watching her. <em> Decision made. </em></p>
<p>“And I think I would like the company should that be the case.”</p>
<p>“I think I'd like that, Eivor.” The redhead smiled at that.</p>
<p>Eivor gave a slight smile in response and turned towards the redhead.</p>
<p>“How about you meet me at Fannaraki Summit in a few days' time? We can go hunting then?”</p>
<p>“Sounds good.”</p>
<p>Eivor reached out and clasped her forearm and gave a slight squeeze. After a moment, she slowly released Randvi's arm and stepped back again.</p>
<p>“Be well, Randvi!”</p>
<p>“Take care, bear cub!”</p>
<p>“That is not becoming my name!”</p>
<p>At the sound of the redhead's laughter, Eivor turned and headed in the direction of Fornburg. Still chuckling to herself, the redhead watched her go before turning in the other direction and heading back to her own village.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've actually written out this entire story by now. Might post it tomorrow. Start the new year off by completing something new. Happy new year everyone!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eivor stared at the fire in front of her. After being out on a hunt for most of the day, they had decided to take a moment to rest once it got darker. They set up camp for the night. Their horses were tethered nearby and Synin had landed on one of the trees, content to stay there for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two months had passed since the day they struck the agreement of going hunting together. Though they'd also gone fishing a few times. They had even gone on the occasional treasure hunt, however they hadn't stumbled onto anymore of the strange ruins. Yet. She had spent a lot of time with the redhead at this point and Eivor found that these outings with Randvi had become one of her favorite pastimes. Randvi was capable and good company, though she seemed to have a fondness for teasing Eivor whenever she could. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Even if it is with the lie that I snore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She found that she really didn't care what they were doing as long as it was in the company of the Reindeer warrior. Her presence was strangely calming to the storm that usually raged within Eivor. The kind of storm that made her restless and often led her to rush into situations without a plan. Styrbjorn had been pleased with Eivor's “new found calm” as he called it and he also voiced appreciation for the fact that she seemed content to merely go out on hunts and not chasing down Kjotve. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wonder what he would think if he knew of the company I currently keep? The less he knows the better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They met up as often as they could, though not as often as Eivor would've liked due the lingering tensions between their clans. They had gotten to know each other during this time and Eivor figured that the redhead probably knew her better than anyone back in Fornburg by now. Rivalling perhaps only Sigurd in her knowledge of the Wolf-Kissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In turn she had gotten to know the redhead better as well. She had learnt that Randvi was the eldest of Torsten Jarl, which allowed her more freedom to move about. Though from what Randvi had told her, Torsten Jarl would prefer his daughter stay behind in the safety of their village. Not “chasing after butterflies'' as he had called it once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>According to Randvi, she had always been a wildling of the open air. She had hated being confined to a village ever since she was little. She would much rather be out hunting, fishing, exploring or raiding. Anything except for being stuck in a village. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Much like me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> From what she had told Eivor, Randvi wanted to be a jomsvikingr, free to roam as she pleased. But her sense of duty caused her to remain with her people. To support her father anyway she could.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course Randvi being the eldest daughter of the Jarl also meant that she would've been the one to marry Sigurd if the negotiations hadn't fallen apart the way it did. This didn't really sit well with Eivor who, at this point, thought of Randvi as, at least, a dear friend. One that she found herself growing fonder and fonder of each time they went out together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And so she found that she really hated the idea of a marriage between Randvi and Sigurd. She even found herself weirdly grateful for Dag starting a brawl and disrupting the last marriage negotiations between the clans. All for reasons she didn't dare give voice to yet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not until I've figured them out for myself.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Granted the option for peace between their clans would've been a welcome change, especially given the current situation that Norway found itself in. The least of which being the open war between the Ravens and Kjotve's clan, the Wolves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Reindeer and Raven clans were also technically still at war, though it had calmed somewhat. If the situation with Randvi had ended badly, Eivor imagined that a battle would not have been avoided. Especially given who Randvi was to her clan, her father would've wanted vengeance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It would've been bloody. And all because I feel asleep in the wrong clearing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was also the issue of Kjotve gaining more and more control of the land. Their land. More and more villages seemed to fall under his control with each passing day. And Styrbjorn kept telling her to wait. That he has a plan to deal with Kjotve. A plan that Eivor could not see when they lost more and more each day while Kjotve gained more and more. An alliance with the Reindeer's would have meant more warriors to fight Kjotve. As a stronger stance against him. But, as far as Eivor was concerned, it should not come at the expense of Randvi's freedom.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her father, Varin, had once thought that joining the Ravens was the way to go to secure peace and safety for his clan. Maybe he hoped that his alliance with the Ravens would've aided the peace talks with the Reindeers or even the Wolves? Eivor briefly wondered what her life would be if he had been right. Perhaps all the clans would've united under the banner of the Raven by now? Or perhaps a worse war would have erupted in place of the one they lived in now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seems the more likely outcome.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hard to speak of what the past might have brought if things had ended differently. All she knew was that her former clan was all but wiped out in Kjotve's attack. Her father lost his honor and Eivor had now spent most of her life trying to gain some of it back. The few remaining survivors of her former clan became part of the Raven clan, like Eivor. But unlike Eivor, they had been made to feel more welcome in the clan. Gunnar especially given his skills. Eivor was in many ways still an outsider. Her home being on the end of the village, away from the longhouse despite being Styrbjorn's “daughter” is one visual reminder of that fact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And tensions with the Reindeers yet persisted. They had tried negotiating for a marriage between Sigurd and Randvi on three different occasions. The first time when Sigurd and Randvi were both babies, but the negotiations had fallen apart for reasons unknown. The second time they had tried, it had been disrupted by Kjotve of all people and tensions made the negotiations stall. The third and final time was when they met on neutral ground. Eivor wasn't present for this negotiations, but from what she heard later, Dag had gotten drunk and wanted to spar with some of the Reindeers. It had started out friendly enough, but quickly gotten out of hand and soon an all out brawl had broken out. In the fighting a fire had broken out which ended up claiming the lives of a few people. Torsten Jarl had then declared that peace with the Ravens would not be an option. Dag had gotten in trouble, but not nearly enough in Eivor's opinion. All that happened to him was that he was made to stay behind whenever Eivor, or anyone else, went out on a raid. A mild punishment given that he was to blame for a war still persisting. Something that Eivor herself constantly gets berated for whenever she engages Kjotve's warriors.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kjotve's remaining presence in this realm was a sore spot for Eivor still. It was a wound she kept picking at. A wound she refused to let heal until she could inflict the same damage to Kjotve as he had her and countless others. She wanted vengeance. She wanted to reclaim the honor that her father lost, the stain on her own honor. The life of her mother. But Styrbjorn kept telling her to wait. To be patient. Wait for what she wasn't sure. And she felt she had been more than patient. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I've waited years. How much longer will I need to wait?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Prior to meeting Randvi and their excursion into the believed dwarven forge, Eivor's sole focus had been on hunting down Kjotve and paint the ground red with his blood. That desire is still there, bubbling under the surface and in her weaker moments, she finds the temptation to grab her longship and head out in search of him almost too much to bear.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lately the only thing calming that storm and stopping her from doing just that was Randvi and their time spent together. Well, there's also the fact that she didn't really know where Kjotve was, but mostly Randvi. She doubted that the redhead knew how quickly she had become such a calming influence to Eivor. One thing she'll grant Kjotve though is that he is very good at staying out of sight when he wants to. She didn't even know if he was even in Norway at all at this point. And chasing all around Norway felt futile at this point. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Which is a thought I never thought I'd have.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*****</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The crackling of the flames drew her back to the present and she looked at her companion sitting on the other side of the fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You seemed deep in thought,” Randvi softly said, looking up at her. “Is something weighing on you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The same as always I suppose,” Eivor said, her voice sounding rough to her own ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kjotve?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He is becoming more and more of a problem for all of us. We may not be sworn enemies like you, but he is hardly a friend of the Reindeer clan,” Randvi said while still stoking the fire. Eivor took a deep breath.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe this is wrong of me to say, but I don't really care about the conflict between the clans. I just want him dead, I want his head to roll on the ground. His honor stained. The fact that the war between the Wolves and the Ravens would lessen with his death, if not end entirely, is an afterthought.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn't look at her, but she knew that Randvi was watching her. It was silent for a few moments before Randvi spoke again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand. And, don't worry, he will have his one day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope it will be soon!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eivor stared into the fire once more. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Randvi get up and move to sit beside her. “Here,” she said passing a waterskin. “Drink this, it might help calm your mind enough for you to get some rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Accepting the skin, Eivor took a sip,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mead? You brought mead with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never know when the urge strikes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The urge to get me drunk?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, now that you mention it.....” the redhead left the sentence hanging, raising her eyebrow and giving Eivor a slight smirk. Eivor found herself chuckling at that and took another sip. It was good mead and it did calm her mind somewhat. Though that was mostly because it made her thoughts blurry and unfocused, but Eivor welcomed the change. The rest of the evening was spent with them passing the skin of mead back and forth until it was empty.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>*****</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Eivor awoke, it was with a ringing head and a dry mouth. The last thing she remembered was telling some tale of a raid she had gone on. She wasn't even sure if it was real or imagined. Probably real, her life was strange enough. Lifting her head, she could see the redhead still asleep right next to her. Seems like they had passed out close to each other. With her head still ringing, Eivor watched the redhead sleep for a moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She really was lovely. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The redhead's slow breaths were almost relaxing enough to make her fall asleep again, but Synin had apparently decided that enough was enough and landed on Eivor's back. Emitting a loud caw that woke the redhead up with a start, Synin poked her beak into Eivor's back before flying off again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, alright, I'm getting up.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fire had gone out at some point during the night and the sun was already up. Seems like they've slept later than usual. They got up and cleared the camp, though a bit gingerly given the ringing in their heads. Shuffled movements nearby made both of them instantly alert and they drew their weapons. They waited as the shuffling got closer and one of the Raven clan came stumbling out of the bushes. It was one of her crew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor! I've been looking for you!” He said approaching her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The fact that he didn't react to her not being alone caused Eivor to look around. It seemed that Randvi had silently moved out of sight the second he stumbled into their camp. Their excursions and blossoming friendship was still unknown to either clan. Neither of them were sure how their clans would take the news, given the tensions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Better to be safe I suppose. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Shesheathed her axe again and walked up to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You were looking for me? Why? Has something happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We've gotten reports on Kjotve's whereabouts. We think we know where to find him! Seemed important to tell you while the trail was still fresh.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kjotve.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She finally had her chance to get her hands on him. To make him pay for what he did so long ago. The pain in her head was all but forgotten and replaced by the red hot rage she felt whenever Kjotve was mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I'll clear the camp. Meet me back in Fornburg, we're going after that ergi the second I arrive! No matter what Styrbjorn might say!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her crewmate nodded and ran out of the camp again. Once he was out of sight, Randvi reappeared.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're going after him? Right now?” She said as she approached.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I finally have a chance to get him, I can't waste this chance! And I can't wait for Styrbjorn's permission either. Gods willing the ground will be stained by his blood within the week!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eivor......”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No! Don't try to talk me out of it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I....” the redhead started before shaking her head. With a sigh she said “I'm not going to. Just.......be careful? Can you promise me that at least?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This made Eivor pause. She looked at the redhead who seemed to be looking at her with concern.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I......can only promise to try.” She finally said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that'll have to do,” Randvi said, approaching the Wolf-Kissed. Randvi placed her hands on Eivor's shoulders, forcing her to look at her. “I expect to hear from you soon. We still have a bear to hunt, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That made Eivor smile in spite of herself and she nodded, “yes, that we do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Randvi held her shoulders for a moment longer and seemed to be contemplating something. Before Eivor knew it, she was grabbed in a one-armed hug. It lasted only a few moments, and before Eivor had shaken her surprise enough to move or return the hug, Randvi had stepped back and was working on clearing the camp.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kjotve will meet his end soon!</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yeah, I cheated a bit with the timeskip. First I did start writing hunting shenanigans with Randvi and Eivor, but I started thinking it would get old quick. So I cheated and now they've known each other for about two months. =)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The voyage to get Kjotve almost ended in disaster. They had chased him for the better part of two weeks. Finally they had tracked him to the island to the west of Rygjafylke and hoped to take him by surprise there. He had been ready for them. They had been surrounded the second their boots hit solid ground. Eivor and her crew all ended up captured and were separated. Her crew was taken in one direction and Eivor in the other. They dragged her down to a small dock on the southern part of the island where Kjotve couldn't stop himself from punching her a few times. As smug as he was acting, she knew with that show of anger that he was bothered by her chasing after him. It was only when he revealed her father's axe that her composure slipped somewhat. Kjotve taunted her with the axe before ordering her to be sold as a thrall and her crew to be killed in some kind of weird sacrifice.<br/><br/><em><br/>This is not how my saga ends, </em>was the last thing she thought before fighting off her captors. She treated her injuries as best she could and moved to higher ground to scout the area. With Synin's help, she concluded that Kjotve must've taken her crew to Avaldsnes and began heading there to rescue her crew.<br/><br/><br/>On the way there she met up with Dag who'd also managed to slip away from his captors. After a brief exchange with him on who gets to do what, as usual when it came to Dag and his tiresome ego, she headed to Avaldsnes to rescue her crew and get her gear back. According to Dag, Kjotve had already left the island entirely, slipping through her fingers once again. <em>Run, bacraut! I will soon catch up to you!<br/><br/><br/></em>The rescue went surprisingly well. Eivor took out most of the guards outside the longhouse before Rikiwulf, Kjotve's follower, even knew what happened. He had been in possession of her father's axe, the sight of which enraged her enough that she alerted him of her presence instead of taking him out silently which was the original plan. The fight was over fairly quickly. After killing Rikiwulf, Eivor retrieved her father's axe, one of the few pieces of her past that she still had. And one that was actually useful to her even.<br/><br/><br/>“Father. You should've held onto this until the bitter end “<br/><br/><br/>When she picked up the axe, she was met with yet another confusing vision. A bearded man and a wolf standing in the longhouse and leaving Eivor to follow them. She was snapped back to the present by Bragi and she moved to release the crew. Together they fought their way out of the village and headed for the ship. <em>I really need to talk to Valka about these visions.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>*****<br/></em>
</p><p><em><br/></em>The trip home to Fornburg was largely uneventful. Dag was being his usual self and pestering her about the fact that they had gotten captured. Passing by a small island, Dag called out, “Eivor, look! Someone is setting up an outpost on that island.”<br/><br/><br/>“Looks like Reindeers” Bragi said.<br/><br/><br/>“Even with you half in the grave, we could easily take them,” Dag said.<br/><br/><br/>I would advise against it, we're already in enough trouble after this excursion against the Wolves. No point in aggravating another clan,” Bragi said.<br/><br/><br/>“By 'we' you mean Eivor, right?” Dag said.<br/><br/><br/>Whatever response Bragi gave to that was lost to the wind as Eivor tuned them out and focused on the island. It did look like Reindeers were setting up a small outpost on that island.</p><p>As the ship drew nearer Eivor was able to focus more clearly and spotted familiar red hair among the Reindeer's. <em>Randvi? Had she been given that task of setting up this outpost? For what reason? </em>The outpost would give them a good view of any ships trying to enter the Norwegian waters as it was located in the middle of the lands. It was also small enough that most ships would pass it by if they weren't looking. It was an expansion move that Torsten Jarl hadn't made in a long while. <em>Interesting.<br/><br/><br/></em>As she observed the Reindeer's more closely, she noticed that one of the warriors approached Randvi and pointed at their ship. They weren't close enough to get a good look at each other, but Eivor knew that Randvi was looking right at her.<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor? Are you even listening? What should we do?”<br/><br/><br/>Looking away from the island, she turned back to the crew.<br/><br/><br/>“Leave it. We can always go back and take the island another time.”<br/><br/><br/>“What? We're leaving it? How many blows to the head did you take?” Dag said, sounding annoyed.<br/><br/><br/>“None which is why I can think clearly and recognize that we're better off heading home for now and taking the island some other time.”<br/><br/><br/>“Agreed,” Bragi said.<br/><br/><br/>Dag scowled at her, but fortunately said nothing. <em>You'll just have to seek your glory some other time. Not today. </em>Of course, she might've been willing to attack the island if circumstances were different. If it had been Kjotve's clan, she would've been the first one off the boat to attack them. To wipe Kjotve's filth from the land in whatever way she could. But seeing Randvi gave her pause. Attacking the Reindeer's would not end well for either of them, especially on a small island where there was nowhere to go. If they somehow both got out of that situation, Randvi would no doubt see the attack as a betrayal. Either way, Eivor would lose her friend. A thought that made her chest hurt. <em>What have you done to me?<br/><br/><br/></em>The ship turned away from the island and continued on its path to Fornburg. Randvi and the others watched it sail further and further away.<br/><br/><br/>“Looks like the Ravens didn't have the stomach for a fight today,” one of the Reindeer warriors loudly announced once the ship was far enough away.<br/><br/><br/>“They knew they would've lost!” Another one said, causing laughter among the Reindeer's. Randvi said nothing, choosing instead to watch the ship as it got smaller and smaller. She had her own thoughts on why the Ravens didn't attack them and she hoped that she was right. <br/><br/></p><p>
  <em><br/>*****<br/></em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Eivor couldn't imagine Styrbjorn being anything other than furious after learning that Eivor had taken the ship to go after Kjotve. Again. But she figured that it was probably for the best if she dealt with him now, but was stopped by Alvis on her way to the longhouse.<br/><br/><br/>“I do not advise going to see him just yet. He is meeting with a messenger from the North.”<br/><br/><br/>“From the North?”<br/><br/><br/>“Yes, so I suggest you wait until they're done before dealing with the king. He is not happy with you, you know.”<br/><br/><br/>“I expected as much.” Eivor said, crossing her arms. “I can wait. I have some things I need to do.”<br/><br/><br/>“Very well. And should you find the time, come see me. I may have some new lessons for my favorite warrior poet.”<br/><br/><br/>With that Alvis walked back to his house, leaving Eivor standing outside the longhouse. <em>I should probably go see Gunnar about the axe. And I really need to talk to Valka about these dreams. </em>She decided to see Gunnar first as his forge was closer. After getting the axe sharpened and reinforced and some information on what was needed to improve her armor and other weapons, she set out for Valka's hut.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <em><br/>*****<br/></em>
</p><p>“<em>You will betray Sigurd!”<br/><br/><br/></em>“<em>Odin fought against his fate. It can be done!”<br/><br/><br/></em>The meeting with Valka hadn't gone well. At least not in terms of getting the answers she wanted. According to Valka her fate was to betray her brother, a fate that Eivor refused to accept. <em>I won't betray my brother! Valka is wrong. The visions are wrong!<br/><br/><br/></em>Eivor left Valka's hut feeling more uneasy than ever. But she had stalled too long, she had to return to the village and see Styrbjorn.<br/><br/><br/>Returning to the village she headed straight to the longhouse and entered. Walking in, she caught what appeared to be the end of the meeting with the Northern messenger.<br/><br/><br/>“Excellent, King Styrbjorn. I will take this proposal to my nephew. I believe he will see the wisdom in it.”<br/><br/><br/>“Good. It's all I can hope for. May the....” Styrbjorn cut himself off when he noticed Eivor leaning against the wall, causing the messenger to turn to look at her as well. Shaking his head, Styrbjorn continued, “may the winds favor your voyage, Guthorm.”<br/><br/><br/>With a nod Guthorm took his leave. Moving to the throne, Styrbjorn then addressed Eivor.<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor, come forward! And explain in plain words why you have willfully disobeyed my commands. Do you mock me?”<br/><br/><br/>“I do not mock you, king. I mean to embolden you...against your enemies. And your own poor judgment.” Eivor said approaching the king.<br/><br/><br/>This made Styrbjorn lean forward, “You know nothing of my judgment. You know nothing of my plans and strategies.”<br/><br/><br/>“Sigurd would agree with me.”<br/><br/><br/>“My son might agree with you, but he would obey me. He knows his place.”<br/><br/><br/>“Not as well as he knows his father.”<br/><br/><br/>The meeting continued much in the same vein. Styrbjorn insisted that his plans, his strategies, were the better option against Kjotve. Eivor refrained from pointing out that his strategies hadn't helped him much when it came to the Reindeer's. Or even the Wolves. <em>Did you employ that same strategy back when my father was alive? Was that why Kjotve attacked? Because he knew retaliation would not come?  </em></p><p>She shook that thought from her mind. It would only make her angrier and head back in to yell at Styrbjorn. And that had never ended well for her. As for the Reindeer's, they were still technically at war with them, despite decades of Styrbjorn's “planning”. Of his “strategizing.” Bringing this up would be pointless, Eivor recognized that much. It would just make Styrbjorn dig his heels in more. He barely listened to her as it was, no point in making it worse. But the fact was that all the two clans were at the moment was at a standstill. A shaky truce where neither clan would engage the other. All it would take was one wrong move and the conflict would flare up into a bloody feud once again. That's one reason why Eivor stayed her hand against the Reindeer warriors when they found her in the forest. She could've easily killed them, but she didn't. She may be reckless at times, but she's far from stupid. </p><p>There's also the simple fact that her own feelings towards the Reindeer's, <em>or at least one Reindeer,</em> had changed. They'd never been as pressing an issue as Kjotve was in Eivor's mind, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't have joined her clan on the battlefield should open war ensue. But now...she really didn't want to face any of them in battle. Getting to know Randvi had changed the way she saw things. Hurting any Reindeer would hurt Randvi and Eivor didn't like that thought very much. <br/><br/><br/>The discussion with Styrbjorn was going nowhere fast and he soon dismissed her. Though not without expressing his disappointment that her newfound calm had only been temporary and that she was back to her old ways of rushing into things without thinking. <em>Always so dismissive. I'm only good enough when I do what you want.<br/><br/><br/></em>Without the distraction of the meeting with the king, Eivor's thoughts were again consumed by what Valka had told her. How would she betray Sigurd? Why would she betray him? Their wants had always aligned. She longed for glory the same way Sigurd did and she knew that her brother had wanted to take her with him on his journey, but Styrbjorn hadn't allowed it. No matter how little sense it made to Eivor, the seer had been steadfast in her interpretation; she would betray Sigurd. <em>No, I won't. Not ever! </em></p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p>As much as it had frustrated her, Eivor stayed behind in the village for a few days after returning from the raid. Not because of anything Styrbjorn had said, but because she was still trying to make sense of her visions. Nothing about them led her to think that a betrayal was imminent. Who was the greybeard? Odin? And what of the wolf? What did it all mean? They had been consuming her every thought for the past few days and she was not any closer to figuring them all. All she knew was that Valka couldn't have been right. She refused to believe it. <br/><br/></p><p>Stepping out of her house, she noticed a figure sitting on top of the hill watching the village. Looking closer she found herself recognizing a familiar form.<br/><br/><br/><em>Randvi? </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm not sure how long that meeting lasted in game, but you are told to go see Valka first. And given where her hut is located, I'd imagine that it took Eivor maybe 1-2 hours to go see Valka, have her visions, talk to Valka and then head back.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The redhead waved her over when she noticed that Eivor had seen her and disappeared from view. Climbing up the hill, she found the redhead waiting in a small clearing. The sight of her eased the tension in her chest somewhat.<br/><br/><br/>“Randvi, you keep flirting with danger coming so deep into Raven territory.” She said with a slight smirk.<br/><br/><br/>The redhead snorted at that and got up.<br/><br/><br/>“It's a risk I'm willing to take,” she said. Just then Synin landed on the redhead's shoulder.<br/><br/><br/>“You little traitor,” Eivor said startling the redhead before she smiled and gave Synin the treat that the bird seemed to know that she was carrying.<br/><br/><br/>“Maybe if you gave her a few treats every now and again, she wouldn't be so easily swayed.“<br/><br/><br/>“With the amount of battles I get into, Synin has plenty to feast on.”<br/><br/><br/>CAW!<br/><br/><br/>“Don't you start!”<br/><br/><br/>Randvi laughed at that and stroked Synin lightly on the head. The raven gave a happy caw and flew off. Eivor watched her as she flew higher and higher. <br/><br/><br/>“I think she likes you.” <em>Can't say I blame her.<br/><br/><br/></em>“Ha, I think she likes the treats I give her more.” Randvi said, approaching Eivor once again. “You know....before seeing your ship pass the island, the last thing that I had heard was that Kjotve had captured a crew of Raven warriors. One lead by Eivor the Wolf-Kissed. The reports made it sound like the end was near for you.”<br/><br/><br/>“Well, the reports left out a lot of detail then. He did capture us, but as you can see I'm free and not dead. The only ones who faced their end was my captors.” Eivor said, holding her arms out. The way Randvi was looking at her made her slightly uneasy. Nervous even.<br/><br/><br/>“I see...” the redhead said. She closed her eyes for a brief moment. When she opened them again, she looked at Eivor in a way that made her skin tingle. Eivor soon found herself wrapped up in a tight hug. While it did suprise her, <em>again, </em>this time she wrapped her arms around the shorter woman and returned the hug. She was warm and smelled of the forest air. <em>This is nice. </em>The hug lasted a few moments, though probably longer than it needed to, before Randvi slowly let her go again. <br/><br/><br/>“I was worried about you, you know.”<br/><br/><br/>“There was no need.”<br/><br/><br/>“I.....Still....” Randvi said fixing Eivor with a stare that didn't help Eivor's skin feel any less tingly. <em>My mind is in turmoil from the visions. Has to be. </em>“Seeing your ship was strange. It was a ship bearing the colors of an enemy clan. It should have been a sign of trouble, a reason to be alert and ready for a fight, but all I could feel was relieved. It meant that the reports of your capture hadn't been completely accurate.”<br/><br/><br/>“Not completely, but accurate enough. It doesn't matter now though. They're dead and I'm not. Though unfortunately Kjotve still lives.”<br/><br/><br/>The redhead kept looking at her so intensely. <em>She's not letting this go.<br/><br/><br/></em>“I understand, I do,” Eivor relented while rubbing her neck.<em> No harm in being honest if it eases her worries. </em>“Had our roles been reversed and I had heard of you being captured, I would have been worried too.”<br/><br/><br/>It was the truth and yet it wasn't. Eivor would have been worried, yes, but she would've also taken the first ship she could to the island in an attempt to rescue her friend.<br/><br/><br/>The redhead smiled at Eivor's admission and some of the tension to leave her body. Eivor hadn't even noticed how tense the redhead had been. She was still standing a bit too close though and was now looking at her with a look that....<br/><br/><br/>“So, the Reindeer's are setting up camp on Ikke En Oy?” Eivor found herself blurting out.<br/><br/><br/>If the redhead was surprised at the abrupt change in topic, she didn't show it beyond a slight raise of her eyebrows. She was still standing so close though.<br/><br/><br/>“Yes, though my father wouldn't tell me why. He just asked me to secure the outpost. Though I'd suggest the first thing we do is changing that stupid name.”<br/><br/><br/>Giving a slight chuckle at that, Eivor nodded.<br/><br/><br/>“Your crew wanted to attack us, didn't they?”<br/><br/><br/>The question seemed to come from nowhere.<br/><br/><br/>“We are vikingr. It's what we do.”<br/><br/><br/>“And yet you didn't. Why?” Randvi said stepping even closer.<br/><br/><br/>“I think you know why, Randvi.”<br/><br/><br/>“Perhaps. But I think I'd still like to hear you say it” the redhead said. Still moving closer. Almost close enough for Eivor to feel her breath when she exhaled. The nerves came back in full force. <em>Is she going to..?<br/><br/><br/></em>Horns were suddenly heard blaring from the docks startling them both. Eivor quickly turned towards the noise and focused on the shouts coming from the village.<br/><br/><br/>“Sigurd has returned”<br/><br/><br/>Sigurd? Her brother was back! Her elation must've shown on her face because the redhead chuckled, shook her head slightly and gave Eivor a light push.<br/><br/><br/>“Go! Greet your brother!”<br/><br/><br/>Eivor suddenly found herself conflicted. On the one hand, Sigurd had returned. On the other, she felt like a moment had just passed and she missed it. She looked back at Randvi. The redhead was giving her such a warm look and she was smiling.<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor, go! I know how much you've missed your brother. We'll talk more at some later time. Maybe at another hunt?” Eivor nodded at that, “good! Now go, greet your brother. Yours should be one of the first faces he sees on his return.”<br/><br/><br/>Turning back, Eivor took a few steps towards the village. Changing her mind, <em>more like making up my mind, </em>she turned back towards the redhead. In a few short steps she was back in the redhead's space. She leaned in and.....gave her a kiss on the cheek. <em>You damned ergi! </em>But Randvi seemed to have anticipated the move and had turned her head so Eivor's kiss landed closer to her mouth than her cheek. <em>Dangerous! </em>Leaning back slightly, she met the redhead's eyes. The way she was looking at her was inviting and Eivor found herself leaning in again when another horn was heard.<em> Right! Sigurd was back!<br/><br/><br/></em>She stepped back from the redhead again. Reluctantly.<br/><br/><br/>“We'll talk more once my brother is settled.”<br/><br/><br/>Randvi nodded at that, but said nothing. With one last lingering gaze, Eivor turned to head back. Suddenly feeling cheeky, she turned and winked at Randvi before heading back to the village.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her reunion with her brother was as expected a happy one. Sigurd had seemed just as happy to see her as she was to see him. He introduced her to friends he had brought along from Constantinople, Basim and Hytham were their names.<br/><br/><br/>“My brother is always very careful with the company he keeps. If you are standing safely beside him, he must like you.” Eivor said addressing the newcomers. If they were friends of Sigurd, then they would be friends of hers.<br/><br/><br/>“Ah, Eivor, save the introductions until our bellies are full. I will see my father, tell him of my time away” Sigurd said walking up and putting his arm around her shoulders, leading her to the longhouse. “This morning we traded with a ship passing south. They told us Eivor the Wolf-Kissed was captured by Kjotve's men.”<br/><br/><br/>Word sure travels fast.<br/><br/><br/>“They must have cut the tale short. I killed my captors and recovered my crew. And for that, your father scolded me.” she said in response, “you know where I stand, Brother. Nothing short of war will dislodge Kjotve from our lands. But he disagrees.”<br/><br/><br/>“I know, I know. Father thinks too much and acts too little. Today that changes. I promise you. By the winter's end, the name Kjotve the Cruel will be a curse on the lips of a drunken fool.”<br/><br/>Styrbjorn had been happy to see his son of course, but after a brief reunion, Sigurd had wasted no time bringing up Kjotve and saying that it was time they dealt with him. He had received much of the same response as Eivor had. That they will deal with Kjotve when the time is right. <em>Whenever that will be. </em></p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>The entire village seemed in high spirits at the prince's return. The feast was in full swing and Sigurd was regaling the crowd with the tales of his travels. Eivor listened to his tale and looked around the room. There was joy in the air. One that had been absent for two years.<br/><br/><br/>“.....and you, Eivor. Come! I have something special for you!” Sigurd said after finishing his tale.<br/><br/><br/>The something special turned out to be a weapon. A weapon used by the clan, the brotherhood, that Basim and Hytham belonged to. Basim seemed a bit displeased at first before schooling his expression. Hytham protested a bit more openly. After some discussion, Basim offered to show her how to use the blade more effectively. Together the four of them left the longhouse and headed for the training grounds.<br/><br/><br/>After getting a few pointers from Basim, the two men left leaving Sigurd and Eivor alone together.<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor. Let us walk to the docks and take in the night air.”<br/><br/><br/>The docks were calm. The water was nearly still and the wind was cold and crisp.<br/><br/><br/>“So...what do you make of my new friends?”<br/><br/><br/>“They seem generous and menacing in equal measure.”<br/><br/><br/>“I know what you mean. And they have learning too. They wield numbers and writing as if it were magic. Basim has shown me so much about the world. All of which I will share with you....when the time is right.” Sigurd said taking a deep breath, “ Ah! I missed the smell of this land!”<br/><br/><br/>Something in his demeanor made Eivor wonder and she couldn't help but ask, “have you returned for good, or do you mean to join this shadow brotherhood?”<br/><br/><br/>“Leave all that aside, Eivor. Tonight we are family again. The here and now is what matters. Our kinship, our clan....our glory.”<br/><br/><br/>For now, Eivor decided to do what her brother asked.<br/><br/><br/>“I missed you, Brother. Your clear head and your courage. We have not had enough of both in recent months.”<br/><br/><br/>“You flatter me, Wolf-Kissed. Keep it up.” Sigurd said before turning back to the ocean.<br/><br/><br/>“From here to Valhalla, I will always be on your side, Sigurd. Always.”<br/><br/><br/>Looking at her brother, she caught his brief smile before he said, “this fjord has grown too small to contain me, or I too large. There is so much more beyond these stony fangs that rise around us. England, Ireland, Francia....all greener pastures, ripe for the plucking.”<br/><br/><br/>There it was again. That talk that made it seem like Sigurd was going away again. He didn't look at her and continued, “tomorrow we make new war on Kjotve. And reclaim the lands he took from us. And from there, we build a kingdom. For us.”<br/><br/><br/>That, however, sounded more like the brother she knew.<br/><br/><br/>“I'm with you. Only say the word.”<br/><br/><br/>“Good. Get some rest and return here at first light.” Sigurd said placing his hand on her shoulder.</p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>Eivor was awoken from another nightmare by the sound of someone sneaking around outside her house. Rushing outside she saw one of Kjotve's warriors running out of the village. Following him, she soon found the camp where the spies had been staying. There were three of them, but they were no match for her.<br/><br/><br/>“Sigurd must know about this.”<br/><br/><br/>Running down to the docks, she found Sigurd arguing with Styrbjorn about going after Kjotve. She made her presence known and approached them.<br/><br/><br/>“Gods, Eivor, what happened?” Styrbjorn said upon seeing her covered in blood.<br/><br/><br/>“Spies in our camp. Three men, sent by Kjotve to kill us as we slept. I returned the favor.”<br/><br/><br/>“There, you see!” Sigurd exclaimed, “this is what waiting brings. We must answer this insult!”<br/><br/><br/>“They came from Nottfall, that whaling village under Kjotve's control.” Eivor said. <br/><br/><br/>And so it was decided that they would attack Nottfall. Before Kjotve learned that his spies were dead. Hytham would check the village in case there were more spies and they began rounding up the crew.<br/><br/><br/>As Eivor watched Sigurd address the crew, Styrbjorn approached her, “do not lead my son into the same storm that follows you.” With that the king left. Eivor shook her head and went to join Sigurd.</p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>The assault went as planned. The Wolves had no idea what hit them and it was over in moments. As they were taking care of the last of Kjotve's men and looting whatever supplies they could, they noticed ships approaching. Though it wasn't more of Kjotve's men.<br/><br/><br/>“Hail, Raven clan. You reap a bloody harvest!” It was the man who had meet with Styrbjorn not too long ago. She explained this to Sigurd who then began questioning why King Harald had sent warriors so far south. Apparently Styrbjorn had requested his aid against Kjotve.<br/><br/><br/>“Why risk your men to help us, king? Have you a stake in this fight?”<br/><br/><br/>“This war between Kjotve's clan and your own has long simmered on my southern border. I wish to see it put to rest.” The king said, “and I'm not the only one.”<br/><br/><br/>It was only then that Eivor noticed the other man standing behind King Harald. Torsten Jarl.<br/><br/><br/>“What's the meaning of this?” Sigurd said seemingly getting ready for a fight.<br/><br/><br/>“It is as the king suggested. This war has gone on long enough. But Kjotve has also been encroaching on our territory. I'm not willing to lose more land to him. If a temporary alliance with the Ravens will rid us of Kjotve, then so be it,” the Jarl said.<br/><br/><br/>“There will be no peace while Kjotve lives. But there is much agreement between your father and me.” The king continued.<br/><br/><br/>“This blood feud runs deep, King Harald. We welcome your help, but I must lead the charge.” Sigurd said.<br/><br/><br/>“I see. Is this a question of honor?”<br/><br/><br/>“It is. Many winters ago, Kjotve broke an oath to our fathers. He betrayed a friendly peace and slaughtered many...”<br/><br/><br/>“I understand.” The king said. Turning to Torsten Jarl, he said “Sigurd Jarl will lead the assault against Kjotve and his clan.” Turning towards his uncle he said, “Give him full command of my ships and my warriors.”<br/><br/><br/>With a final request of them all meeting at Alrekstad to celebrate, Harald left. Leaving Torsten Jarl remaining on the docks alongside Guthorm. The jarl turned to Eivor.<br/><br/><br/>“Wolf-Kissed. I'm told you aided my daughter some time ago. I've chosen to see this as a show of good will from the Raven clan. Perhaps we too might find peace after Kjotve is gone.”<br/><br/><br/>It was then that Guthorm spoke up,<br/><br/><br/>“Our men will gather at Florli, near the mouth of the fjord northeast of here. Will you meet us there?” Guthorm then said.<br/><br/><br/>“Hold a moment,” Sigurd said. “You captain our longship, Eivor. Meet us there and we will claim Kjotve's head for the gods.”<br/><br/><br/>“Brother, I've waited too many years for this day. When Kjotve stands before us, give me the final blow.”<br/><br/><br/>“You will have it, Eivor. You deserve it” Sigurd said, patting her shoulder before walking away. Turning around she met Basim's eye. Clearly something was on his mind, though he said nothing. Instead he turned and walked away with Sigurd.<br/><br/><br/>“My men will also be waiting at Florli. It's time to put this matter to rest.” Torsten Jarl said before leaving as well.<br/><br/><br/>Eivor watched them leave.<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor! Give us a hand!” Dag yelled from behind her.<br/><br/><br/>The crew spent a few moments packing up whatever supplies they could find. Dag, like Eivor, was slightly distrustful of the King's motives. Not to mention the Reindeer's. But they had been given the chance to end not only one war, but two in one assault.</p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>After packing up as many supplies as they could, the crew had travelled back to Fornburg with the supplies before heading back out towards Florli. When they arrived they saw that a camp had seemingly already been attacked and claimed by the clans. She spotted Basim and Hytham waiting beneath a tower and asked them where Sigurd was.<br/><br/><br/>“Up the tower with the others” Hytham said.<br/><br/><br/>Climbing up the tower, she found Sigurd, Guthorm and...<em>Randvi?<br/><br/><br/></em>“Eivor! You missed the opening act! Kjotve's forward camp melted like a spring thaw when at our approach.” Sigurd said snapping Eivor out of her surprise at seeing the redhead.<br/><br/><br/>“Is it from here we launch our attack?” Eivor said looking out at the water below. She heard the others approach her.<br/><br/><br/>“We do indeed, and we are ready to fight. King Harald's forces are well in place.” Guthorm said.<br/><br/><br/>“As are ours.” Randvi said, causing the three to turn towards her.<br/><br/><br/>“Ah, Eivor, this is Randvi, daughter of Torsten Jarl. Though I understand you've already met?” Sigurd said. Eivor looked from her brother to her....friend....and back at her brother.<br/><br/><br/>“We have. It's....it's a long story.”<br/><br/><br/>“Usually is.” Her brother said. <em>What does that mean? </em>Fortunately Guthorm picked that moment to speak up,<br/><br/><br/>“Only give the word.”<br/><br/><br/>“I will. But before we strike, I have a request.” Sigurd said.<br/><br/><br/>“Name it.” Guthorm said.<br/><br/><br/>“That Eivor may give challenge to Kjotve at the gates of his fortress. A battle to the death in single combat.”<br/><br/><br/>“Is this......is this what you want?” Guthorm said addressing Eivor.<br/><br/><br/>She looked out at the landscape below before turning towards the others. She looked at Sigurd and Guthorm before catching Randvi's eye. Her face was unreadable, as if made of stone. Eivor couldn't tell what she was thinking in that moment. But she did want this. She had waited long enough to get her hands on Kjotve. It ends today. Looking back out the window, Eivor gave her answer.<br/><br/><br/>“Kjotve robbed my father of all honor and dignity.” She turned to her three companions, “I will win it back.”<br/><br/><br/>Sigurd patted her on the shoulder.<br/><br/><br/>“When honor is at stake, let none interfere. And if Kjotve should die before the battle begins, all the better for our chances.”<br/><br/><br/>They walked back to the table again. Guthorm and Sigurd on one side. Randvi and Eivor on the other. As always, Eivor found the nearness of the redhead calming.<br/><br/><br/><em>It was time. Today the cord of Kjotve's fate will be cut short.<br/><br/><br/></em>Speaking briefly to Basim and Hytham, Eivor had learned that Kjotve was part of some order that were the sworn enemies of the Hidden Ones, which was the brotherhood Basim and Hytham belonged to. They had been sent to end Kjotve's life. She made it clear that Kjotve's life was hers to end and no one else's. Honor was at stake and she wasn't going to let this go. They said that they understood, but she doubted it.<br/><br/><br/>As preparations for battle began all around them Eivor noticed Randvi standing by herself away from the camp and approached her.<br/><br/><br/>“I was hoping to speak with you away from prying eyes.” She said as Eivor got closer. “Walk with me.”<br/><br/><br/>They walked a little further away from the camp.<br/><br/><br/>“You're going to challenge Kjotve to a holmgang?”<br/><br/><br/>“I am. He won't be able to refuse. Lest he look weak in the eyes of his men and lose whatever remaining honor he has.” Eivor said. When the redhead remained silent, Eivor continued “you know how important this is to me. I've shared the story with you.”<br/><br/><br/>“I understand. I do. It's.....it's just that.....” Cutting herself off, Randvi took a deep breath and said, “the Reindeer's stand ready fight when Sigurd gives the word. Hopefully this means that we can put an end to both wars today.”<br/><br/><br/>She was changing the subject. It felt like Randvi was attempting to put a wall between them. Eivor couldn't let this be. She placed her hand on the redhead's shoulder.<br/><br/><br/>“Randvi.....” she said before turning the redhead towards her. “I will end Kjotve. I know I will. If not, I hope to have earned Valhalla at least. But, right now, there's still things unspoken. Between us.”<br/><br/><br/>This made the redhead look up at her. Her expression was guarded, but Eivor had her attention. <em>Why does this make me more nervous than the thought of battling Kjotve? </em>Making the decision to just be honest, Eivor spoke again.<br/><br/><br/>“I care for you, Randvi, more than I'd like to admit. I have for some time now. You are a dear friend, but I want more than that.......I don't know how else to say it.”<br/><br/><br/>The redhead said nothing. She looked at Eivor for a moment. Just a moment, but enough for Eivor to get nervous. Just as she was about to speak again, the redhead captured her mouth in a kiss. Pulling her closer, Eivor deepened the kiss.<br/><br/><br/>It was only the need for air that separated them. Leaning forward to touch her forehead to Randvi's, breath mingling and the heat from their bodies warming her in the cool evening air. Neither speaks, before Randvi lets out a laugh and speaks.<br/><br/><br/>“I've wanted to do that for some time now.”<br/><br/><br/>“Why didn't you?”<br/><br/><br/>“Right now, I have no idea, but.....” Randvi took a breath, “I supposed I was worried. About how you'd react, if it would be welcomed, if our friendship would remain if it wasn't. Seems silly now.”<br/><br/><br/>Pulling Randvi even closer still. So close that their entire bodies are flush together.<br/><br/><br/>“I wish you had. It would've aided me in figuring some things out. My mind's been in turmoil for the past few months. With the visions, Sigurd's absence, Kjotve and then....you.”<br/><br/><br/>“Visions?”<br/><br/><br/>“Later.”<br/><br/><br/>They stayed in each other's embrace for a moment longer. As long as they dared before anyone came looking for them.<br/><br/><br/><em>I will face Kjotve. I will end him. Then I will forge a new path. With Randvi. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Alright, slightly longer chapter this time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark out when they arrived outside the gates of Kjotve's fortress. The Wolves began chanting Kjotve's name as the man himself moved out telling Sigurd to face him.<br/><br/><br/>“The fight is mine, Kjotve. Sigurd is only here to watch me feed your innards to my raven.” Eivor said stepping out and towards Kjotve.<br/><br/><br/>“Look at this!” Kjotve said laughing, “once again, Eivor Wolf-Kissed appears to take a swipe at me.”<br/><br/><br/>Turning back to the warriors behind her, Eivor faced the Raven clan and held up her father's axe.<br/><br/><br/>“This.....this is my father's shame!” She looked at each and every one of the Raven clan warriors before landing on Sigurd. “Today I take back the honor he lost!” She looked over at Randvi, who nodded and gave a small smile. Turning back towards Kjotve, she moved closer to him.<br/><br/><br/>“I call a holmgang!” She loudly announced and with a gesture towards Kjotve, she continued “Here against the oath-breaker!”<br/><br/><br/>Synin landed on her shoulder in what she liked to think was a show of support from her winged friend. Other ravens were circling the sky or landing on the ground. They knew a feast was coming.<br/><br/><br/>With words attempting to threaten her, Kjotve immediately rushed her. He was big, but she was quick and able to avoid most of his attacks. <em>Arrogant bacraut is not even using weapons. </em>They danced around each other for a few moments, Eivor slicing him a few times with her axe, <em>my father's axe, </em>before Kjotve ran back and got his weapons. It would've been so easy to just end him right there, but Eivor wanted to best him in a fight. Not cut him down while his back was turned.<br/><br/><br/>And the dance began anew. Now Eivor had Kjotve's two huge axes to avoid while trying to cause him damage. He took a swipe at her, which she avoided and saw her opening. She ran up and sliced at his midsection. He cried out in pain and grabbed her before she could move away. Picking her up, he ran both of them down a pit. For prisoners or wolves, Eivor wasn't sure. It didn't really matter now.<br/><br/><br/>As they were circling each other once again, someone came running up and jumped into the pit. It was Hytham, attempting to kill Kjotve while his back was turned. <em>You bacraut! I told you this was my kill! </em>Kjotve easily saw him. He caught Hytham in mid-air and threw him into a pile of bones. He wasn't getting up. <em>Good. Stay down and let me deal with this.<br/><br/></em>Once again, the fight began anew. Kjotve was getting slower, his wound clearly causing him some problems. Eivor could feel herself getting the upper-hand. She slammed the back of her axe into Kjotve's skull. He dropped to his knees and Eivor saw her oppportunity. She rammed the blade Sigurd had given her into Kjotve's chest, aiming for his heart. <em>Or whatever it is he has that's keeping him alive. </em></p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>Another strange vision overcame her. A dark land of mist with the ground covered in water. Kjotve was there. As was the same hooded figure. <em>Odin?<br/><br/><br/></em>Kjotve spoke some nonsense about why he did what he did, but Eivor wasn't listening. Grabbing Odin's staff, she slammed it into the ground and caused a tree to burst from the ground and impale Kjotve.<br/><br/><br/>After his demise, Kjotve vanished into smoke. Leaving only a strange coin behind that Synin picked up and delivered to Eivor. <em>What is going on? </em></p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>“Raven clan! Your lives are forfeit!”<br/><br/><br/>The shout snapped Eivor back to the present. She saw Gorm standing on the upper levels, shouting some nonsense about their end. Eivor gave him an opportunity to surrender. Kjotve was the one she wanted after all. His death was the only one needed to repay the debt. Of course Gorm refused the offer and ordered the archers to attack. Eivor then ordered the warriors to do the same. <em>I tried giving you a chance, but now you get no mercy!<br/><br/><br/></em>The assault then began in earnest. With Raven clan, Reindeer clan and Harald's troops all storming the fortress walls. Eivor helped where she could. She climbed the walls and opened the gates from the inside. She took out soldiers where she could. And she also did some looting where she could. She saw Sigurd and Randvi fighting closely behind her. The fight was going their way. In one of the buildings, she found a letter addressed to Kjotve from Guthorm. Apparently the offer of friendship had been offered to Kjotve too. <em>I'm guessing he rejected it and that's what led Harald to agree to help us. Wounded pride from a boy-king. </em></p><p>The fighting got closer and closer to the temple where she assumed Gorm was hiding. Once inside he had his people lock the doors and tried to burn Eivor alive. Tried. She managed to climb up and out of the building only to see Gorm flee the battle like the coward he was. </p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>She had wanted to go after Gorm immediately, but Sigurd stopped her. When Eivor protested, he again told her to wait, they'll get Gorm some other time and she should take the night to celebrate. Once she relented, Sigurd turned his attention to Guthorm. <em>I suppose Gorm can wait. For now.<br/><br/></em>Guthorm informed them that he had already relayed the information to Harald and that they were invited to his Althing in Alrekstad. Eivor couldn't shake her suspicions. What was Harald's motivations? What was Guthorm's? <em>I know you tried to form an alliance with Kjotve and I saw Gorm ride in the direction of Alrekstad. What are you planning?<br/><br/><br/></em>“Tell him we will come! Battle flushed and singing songs of glory!” Sigurd said interrupting her thoughts. <br/><br/><br/>Guthorm nodded and turned to leave when he spotted Randvi. “You fought well, drengr. Tell your father that the Reindeer clan also have a place at King Harald's Althing.”<br/><br/><br/>“I will. Thank you.” She said. Guthorm gave a slight bow and left. Sigurd then turned to Randvi.<br/><br/><br/>“Ah, Randvi. Perhaps peace between our clans can be achieved after all?” Sigurd said. “What better way to accomplish that than spilling blood together?”<br/><br/><br/>“None that either of our clans has been able to find yet, I imagine.”<br/><br/><br/>They kept talking for moments longer, but Eivor tuned it out, staring in the direction Gorm had left. Synin cawed at her, seemingly understanding her frustration at Gorm getting away.<br/><br/><br/>“I know, Synin. Another time...”<br/><br/><br/>Eivor then looked over at her brother and Randvi. It seemed like he had taken a liking to the Reindeer warrior. More bothererd by this than she liked to admit, she approached her brother again and joked about how he soon might get a crown of his own. “Fates willing,” he said in reply before informing her that he was heading back to Fornburg to tell Styrbjorn of their victory before he would sail to Alrekstad and that she should meet him there. With that Sigurd left, taking the Hidden Ones with him. Basim giving Eivor a strange look before he left. <br/><br/><br/>“The triumphant bear-cub basks in the glory of a well fought battle.” Randvi then said making Eivor focus on her again.<br/><br/><br/>“Not that triumphant. Gorm got away.” <em>Wait. </em>"And I told you that was not gonna be my new name." <br/><br/><br/>Laughing a little at that, Randvi chose to ignore the protest. “Kjotve is no more.” she softly said reaching out to touch Eivor's arm. “I'd say that is a victory. You should take it as such.”<br/><br/><br/>Taking a deep breath, Eivor then nodded. <em>She's right. I will get Gorm. But for tonight, I guess I can enjoy this. Kjotve is gone.</em> “You know, Sigurd told me something similar. And...." Eivor then said giving the redhead a slight smirk. "And he did tell me to celebrate.”<br/><br/><br/>“Oh? And how do you plan to do that?” Randvi coyly said, playing along.<br/><br/><br/>“Well, would you mind accompanying me to somewhere more private?” Eivor said. “I would prefer spending the evening in your company, in any way you prefer, than drinking myself to a stupor with the clan.”<br/><br/><br/>The redhead gave no verbal response, she just gave Eivor a slight smile and gestured at her to follow her before turning and walking away.</p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>They found a quiet spot on a hill overlooking the fortress and the village. Eivor was sitting with her arm behind the redhead. The redhead was leaning back into her, creating a comforting weight along her side and making her body feel so warm. Looking down at the camp below, she could both see and hear the warriors having a good time. Loudly. Drinking, singing and feasting. There really was nothing like the celebration after a good fight. Still Eivor found that she much preferred this quiet moment with Randvi. Just the two of them sitting in comfortable silence. It seemed Eivor would never stop being amazed at how calming the redhead's presence was to her. It was a calm she hadn't felt since she was little. Since her parents was still with her. <br/><br/><br/>“I've been meaning to ask.” Eivor said making the redhead look up at her. “You told your father I aided you?”<br/><br/><br/>“Yes. He had heard from the others that we had been chasing a Raven clan spy. Then I returned to the village injured. I knew that my father would've seen this as an attack from Ravens. So I told him that we ended up in a bad situation and that you ended up helping me.”<br/><br/><br/>“I see. But you helped me first, remember? Did you leave that part out?”<br/><br/><br/>“I did. I didn't tell my father everything. I told him the truth, just not all of it.” Randvi shrugged. “As for helping you.......you could've easily killed Birger.......the warrior you knocked out,” she said at Eivor's confused look. “You didn't....”<br/><br/><br/><em>Yet you tried to knock my head off in that cave. </em>The thought came unbidden and made Eivor snort.<br/><br/><br/>“What's so funny?” Randvi said, confused at Eivor's sudden mood swing.<br/><br/><br/>"I was thinking....” Feeling the redheads eyes on her, she continued, “...in the cave. You tried to knock my head off with that hammer of yours.” Randvi rolled her eyes at that.<br/><br/><br/>“You were still technically my enemy. And we thought you were trying to spy on us.”<br/><br/><br/>“Put out the spark before it could cause a fire. I do understand. Still....” Eivor said pressing closer to the redhead who leaned back against her, “you offered to help me because I didn't kill your friend. Yet you swung the hammer to hurt me.” She kept her tone teasing, wanting Ranvid to know that she wasn't upset about that. Not at all. <em>“</em>I suppose I just find it amusing that we went from that to sitting here now.” Still smiling she met the redheads eyes, who simply smiled back. Something about the way she was looking at her made Eivor feel compelled to speak. <br/><br/><br/>“My entire life up to this point has been consumed with the thought of being Kjotve's killer. It was the only thing I desired for the longest time. Until I met you, I truly had no plans on doing anything else or even being anything else. All that mattered to me was that I would either kill Kjotve or die trying. Now I've achieved that. But....” she paused looking back down over the camp again, the revelling still in full swing. Not looking at the redhead made the next part easier to say.  “But....as I'm sitting here with you now, I find that I don't care as much. I assumed that his death was my heart's desire. Now....here with you, there's nowhere else I'd rather be. Nothing I'd want more.”<br/><br/><br/>Looking at Randvi, she saw her eyes twinkling in a way that almost rivalled the stars above them. She was smiling so widely, in a way that made warmth spread in Eivor's chest. “That is....comforting to hear. You should know that I feel the same way. I have for some time now.” Randvi says, her smile never faltering.<br/><br/><br/>Taking a breath, she looked away for a moment. Looking up to the sky where Synin passed over them, then back at Eivor. She was about to say something else, but whatever it was it got swallowed by Eivor pressing their lips together once again. She hadn't been lying, there was nowhere else she'd rather be and, right now, nothing else she'd rather be doing. Randvi's presence was calming and intoxicating all at once. They kept trading kisses for a few moments, heat building, until Randvi suddenly shivered.<br/><br/><br/>“Are you cold?”<br/><br/><br/>“No, I'm fine.” Randvi said leaning in to kiss Eivor again. It lasted only a few moments before she shivered again.<br/><br/><br/>“You're cold. We should probably head back. Get you warmed up.” Eivor said, a bit reluctantly. Not looking forward to ending this moment shared with Randvi. She missed the double meaning in her words until she noticed the look of Randvi's face. “That's not what I meant! At least not for tonight.”<br/><br/><br/>“Shame.” Randvi said, her tone teasing but with a flush creeping up her cheeks. Eivor couldn't stop her smile if she tried.<br/><br/><br/>Getting up she held out her hand to Randvi who took it. Still holding Randvi's hand, she said, “we have time now. We can continue this any time you'd like.” Giving her hand a light kiss before releasing it.<br/><br/><br/>“I'm looking forward to it.”<br/><br/><br/>Eivor placed her arm around Randvi's shoulders and together they made their way down the hill. She released her only when they grew near the encampment. Randvi looked over at her confused for a moment, but seemed to realize the reason for Eivor's action. Stopping next to a brazier, Randvi rubbed her hands over the fire before briefly giving Eivor's hand a squeeze and moving over to the Reindeer warriors.<br/><br/><br/>“Randvi! There you are! Come! You're missing all the fun!” One of the Reindeer said as he noticed her approaching.<br/><br/><br/>Eivor watched them for a moment. “Getting friendly with the Reindeer?” The voice came from behind Eivor and she turned towards...<em>Dag. Why is it always you? </em>Shaking her head at him, she tried to deflect his attention. She's not gonna let him ruin her mood.<br/><br/><br/>“The Wolves are no more. And we might be able to secure peace with the Reindeer's as well. No point in being hostile towards them.”<br/><br/><br/>Dag snorted at that. It was clear he didn't believe her words for a second. <em>Why must you be like this? </em>Eivor then used the one thing she knew would shut him up. At least for now.<br/><br/><br/>“You saw Sigurd speaking to her, didn't you? It's clear he's thinking the same as I in regards to the Reindeers.” That did cause Dag's posture to deflate a little and Eivor couldn't resist the urge to get one last dig in. “And, as I recall, the last time an attempt at peace was made, it was ruined. By you.”<br/><br/><br/>That got a reaction. “You....”<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor! Dag! Come drink with us!” <em>Bragi! Your timing is impeccable.<br/><br/><br/></em>Scowling at her, Dag skulked away. Eivor watched him go. Dag had become increasingly questioning over the years. Always second-guessing everything Eivor did or said. And with Sigurd returned, that habit of his would only become worse.<br/><br/><br/>She knew that Dag's problem was that Sigurd looked to her as his right hand. Dag thought it should be him. It was unfortunate, but it wasn't Eivor's fault. It was Styrbjorn's decision to take her in as his own. And Sigurd's decision to taking her on as his little sister. She was loyal to them both. Her skill is what made Sigurd believe in her. Nothing else. Sigurd was their prince and soon-to-be king and Eivor would be right there with him in whatever form she could. Their paths were aligned, but Dag didn't seem to see it that way. He was friendly as long as their actions aligned, but he seemed to be constantly searching for faults. <em>You're lucky Sigurd thinks so highly of you. Anyone else and I would've dealt with them before they could even say half the things you've said to me.<br/><br/><br/></em>“Eivor! Are you coming?” Bragi then shouted again. Shaking out of her reverie, Eivor made her way over to Bragi who proceeded to shove a tankard in her hands. With one last look at Randvi who tipped her tankard in her direction, Eivor joined the men in the festivites.<br/><br/><br/>Dag will be a problem for another day. Tomorrow they head for Alrekstad. Tomorrow things might finally change for the better. Tomorrow they might achieve complete peace. Which means that tomorrow she'll start on her new path. With Sigurd, with her clan, but most important of all, with Randvi.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The journey to Alrekstad had been largely uneventful. The water had been calm and no one had been looking for trouble. Even Dag had been blessedly quiet. All in all it had been a pleasant journey to the village and Eivor felt her spirits higher than ever before. She was finally rid of Kjotve, Sigurd was back and her relationship with Randvi was new but blossoming. She couldn't wait to see where it led, to explore it <em>and Randvi </em>further. <em>But first things first. Where is Sigurd?<br/><br/><br/></em>Wandering around the village she saw several clans gathering. Bragi had said this was the largest clan gathering in recent memory and that statement appeared to be true. She saw a few others of the Raven clan, a few members of the Reindeer clan who surprisingly greeted her with kindness when she passed. The events of the day before seemed to have earned her some respect among the Reindeers.<em> That or it is from whatever Randvi told them.<br/><br/><br/></em>She eventually found Sigurd sitting with Basim in a tavern. As she approached them, she noticed that Gorm was also in the tavern with his men. <em>I should wipe him from this world. </em>But before the thought could become action, Sigurd had told her not to. At least not here on this day. All clans were there under Harald's truce, but it had still surprised her to see Gorm there. She figured the Wolves wouldn't be present given what happened but apparently not. And she just knew the little weasel would attempt something. Despite what Sigurd might think. But he kept shooting down her arguments and telling her to let Gorm be for now. He didn't shut the door entirely on her getting her hands on him, like Styrbjorn would've, and for that she was grateful.<br/><br/><br/>“I will go find my father and escort him to the longhouse.” Sigurd announced after a few moments and left Eivor alone with Basim. She asked how Hytham was doing, though she was still upset at him for not honoring her request to be the one to kill Kjotve. It seemed so strange, Hytham had said that the only thing that mattered was that Kjotve died and yet he tried to steal her glory. <em>Or maybe it wasn't glory. Maybe he wanted to prove himself to his mentor.<br/><br/><br/></em>Basim distracted her from her thoughts by asking of a sigil. Sliding it over to him, she told him to take it. She had no need for it. Kjotve was dead and providing a feast for the ravens. That's all that mattered. Basim then gave her advice on how to get Gorm without anyone realizing. Using her cloak to sneak around, to hide in plain sight as Basim called it. It was a technique foreign to the drengr. <em>We don't hide, we want our deeds known. </em>But she had <span class="ILfuVd"><span class="hgKElc">conceded </span></span>that deception was merely a tool. And when honor was at stake, any tool could be used without shame. Walking outside, Basim led her to Gorm's camp, giving her pointers along the way. Once they were close enough. Basim crept to the shadows. <em>Good. I want to do this by myself. <br/></em><br/><br/>Taking a moment to observe her surroundings, she saw four of Gorm's warriors sitting right outside his hut. Their backs were turned from the door though, so if she was quick and careful she could easily sneak by them. <em>Can't imagine them being any smarter than the logs they're sitting on.<br/><br/><br/></em>Confronting Gorm inside went about as well as she expected. She told him to meet her outside the walls, but the coward refused. Choosing instead to hide behind Harald's truce. She did get to punch his ugly face though, before Harald's guards came rushing in and stopped them before she could do anymore than that. Vowing silently that she'd get him later, Eivor left.<br/><br/><br/><em>The Althing would have started by now. I should find Sigurd. </em>Heading towards the longhouse, she saw Randvi waiting outside.<br/><br/><br/>“There you are!”<br/><br/><br/>“You were looking for me?” Eivor said.<br/><br/><br/>“Yes, I was hoping to catch you before this started. Seems you had other ideas.” Randvi said tilting her head towards Gorm's camp.<br/><br/><br/>“I was trying to wipe a stain. Didn't work as I hoped.”<br/><br/><br/>“Eivor...” Randvi shook her head. Glancing at the longhouse and back at Eivor, she leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “You'll get your chance, just be patient. Now, let's head in and find out what Harald has in mind. We can talk after.”</p><p>
  <em><br/>*****</em>
</p><p><br/>Walking into the longhouse, Randvi squeezed her arm before heading over to her father. Eivor approached Sigurd, “tell me Gorm still lives, Eivor.”<br/><br/><br/>“It pains me to say....he does.” <br/><br/><br/>“Thank you. His day will come.” Sigurd patted her on the shoulder and looked over to where Harald was standing. “Uh....gods, I hate long speeches.” He leant on the table next to him.<br/><br/><br/>Eivor smirked at that. “Only when you're not giving them.” She was looking over at Harald, but she could see Sigurd looking over at her and giving her a small smile. Her brother seemed to be in a good mood so far. <em>Good. </em>Harald then began to speak.<br/><br/><br/>“Many of you knew my father, Halfdan the black. A great man who achieved great things.”<br/><br/><br/>A few of the guests then made some jokes about Halfdan, but Harald ignored them and went on with his speech.<br/><br/><br/>“I dream of something greater. A vast kingdom of warriors, in numbers the world has never seen. United under one king. One rule.”<br/><br/><br/><em>So that was his plan? </em>Looking over at Sigurd, she saw that he wasn't liking this anymore than she was.<br/><br/><br/>“But they say a wise king seeks honest counsel. So I ask, who among you rejects this new arrangement?” Harald said finally adressing the crowd. Hjorr was the first to speak up, informing him that he won't be his subject. Instead he and his wife will leave for England and leave the kingdom for Harald to do whatever he wished. <em>Can't say I'm surprised. Would shock me more if everyone just accepted it. <br/><br/><br/></em>Just then Gorm stepped out from wherever he was hiding. “My king! I offer you my axe and my oath, ironclad!” <em>Trying to hide behind Harald like you hid behind your father? I knew I shouldn't have stayed my hand!<br/><br/><br/></em>Harald didn't seem too impressed though. “Gorm Kjotvesson. You dare show your face in this hall? Did not King Styrbjorn and his son Sigurd rid our lands of your foulness?”<br/><br/><br/>“The Raven clan dishonored me, great king! They poisoned my father, Kjotve! They made a mockery of his honorable death.”<br/><br/><br/><em>You've got to be kidding. </em>“Bacraut! You lie!”<br/><br/><br/>“Hold, Eivor! Let it play out.” Sigurd said touching her shoulder. Crossing her arms and, to keep from lashing out, Eivor instead tried to focus at something other than Gorm. She noticed the Reindeers sitting at a table and focused on them instead. They looked as annoyed as she felt. A few even nodded towards her. <em>We didn't all bleed in battle together to have this snake stain our victory. </em>She then met Randvi's eyes and used the presence of the redhead to calm her. She then tuned back in to the conversation between Harald and Gorm. <br/><br/><br/>“This is a serious charge, Gorm. And a false one at that. My uncle saw your father die.” Harald then turned towards Eivor who'd snapped her head back to look at him. “Eivor Wolf-Kissed. You are Kjotve's slayer. This man has slandered your clan. What should I do with him?”<br/><br/><br/>This was her chance. Looking at Harald, she contemplated her options. <em>I want you dead, bacraut. </em>But she had already stayed her hand once. Maybe the smarter move here is letting Harald decide? <em>I don't know what Styrbjorn is planning yet. Better play it safe for now.<br/><br/><br/></em>“You are king of these lands, Harald. The decision must be yours.”<br/><br/><br/>That earned her a slight nod from Sigurd. Accepting her decision, Harald then banished Gorm from Norway. And re-named him Worm. <em>Very apt. I'm sure I'll find him hiding in the dirt soon. He'll be a feast for Synin yet. </em>Letting Gorm leave once again tore at her, but she had to trust Sigurd on this. She watched as Gorm walked out the door. Looking over at the Reindeer clan, she locked eyes with Randvi again who gave her a small smile and nod. She gave a small nod back. <em>Randvi also seems to think it was the right decision. I'll trust in that.  <br/><br/><br/></em>“King Harald, may I speak?” Styrbjorn then said snapping Eivor's attention back to the issue at hand.<br/><br/><br/>“The floor is yours, King Styrbjorn.”<br/><br/><br/>“My people have held our land since the days when Odin himself walking among us. My kingdom is humble, but we have paid for it in blood. Our victory over Kjotve is proof that we will not lay down without a fight.”<br/><br/><br/>Eivor smiled at that and felt relieved. <em>Seems like Styrbjorn doesn't accept this new rule.<br/><br/><br/></em>“All here have buried friends, brothers and sisters...... sons and daughters. And I for one have had my fill of death.”<br/><br/><em><br/>Wait! What!? <br/><br/><br/></em>“Let those who seek war look beyond our shores. If King Harald brings peace, then I am happy to bend my knee to him.” Styrbjorn said getting to his knee.<br/><br/><br/>“What? What in Hel's name are you doing, Father?” Sigurd said, storming up to his father.<br/><br/><br/>“Securing a lasting peace, Sigurd. Our days of fighting are finished.” Styrbjorn said.<br/><br/><br/>Sigurd looked briefly at Eivor before exploding, “you said nothing of this to me! Not a word! And I will not yield a title that should be mine by right!”<br/><br/><br/>“Then war will continue. Men will die, villages will burn, you foolish boy! This is our only way towards true peace.”<br/><br/><br/>Sigurd threw some insults his fathers way before storming out. Eivor remained knowing Sigurd needed a moment to calm down. She watched as Styrbjorn apologized to King Harald and Harald then continued his speech as if nothing had happened. Once he concluded, Eivor approached him.<br/><br/><br/>“That was an ambush, lord. Did you know of Styrbjorn's plans?”<br/><br/><br/>Harald confirmed that he did indeed know of the plans. Then he offered her a place as a warrior among her clan. She declined him and informed him that her loyalty lies with her brother, but that she bore no ill will towards Harald. The King then gave her, and everyone else in the room, an ultimatum. To stay in Norway meant to serve under Harald's rule. He gave them until tomorrow to think on it and then told his guests to enjoy the evening.<br/><br/><br/><em>I should go find Sigurd. </em>Turning to leave, she briefly looked around for Randvi. <em>Where is she? </em>Not seeing her anywhere, Eivor then left the longhouse.<br/><br/><br/>Her brother was still furious when she found him. Though he didn't say much, she could tell he was fuming. They went to the ships to travel back to Fornburg. She hadn't been able to find Randvi and she wondered where the redhead had disappeared to.<br/><br/><br/><em>What will become of us now? </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Returning to Fornburg was a somber affair. No one said anything. What could they say? Their future was suddenly less certain that it had been a mere two days prior. They had taken out Kjotve and it appeared that they might've reached a truce between the Raven and Reindeer clans as well. <em>And Randvi....</em>All in all things were looking up it seemed. Then Harald ambushed them and Styrbjorn cowered.<br/><br/>Arriving in Fornburg they could see that Harald had wasted no time marking his territory. <em>They must've been planning this for a while. </em>Dag had called it “spraying like a horny pup” and Eivor was inclined to agree. Harald was clever though, so underestimating him wouldn't be wise. They headed towards the longhouse where Sigurd had been gathering the others. The door was barred when she arrived and she knocked.<br/><br/><br/>“It's Eivor. Open the door.”<br/><br/><br/>“Come in, but keep your voice down. You will alert Harald's men.” Alvis said as he opened the door for her.<br/><br/><br/>As she was walking in Sigurd was adressing his people. Tekla questioned if he knew of the oath Styrbjorn had made to Harald. <em>He didn't. None of us did.  </em>Suddenly they heard what sounded like a large group approaching. <em>Harald's men?<br/><br/><br/></em>“Ah, our guests arrive.” Sigurd said. <em>Guests?<br/><br/><br/></em>Entering the longhouse then was Randvi and quite a few of the Reindeer clan. <em>What's going on?<br/><br/><br/></em>“Come in. And shut the doors behind you.” Sigurd said adressing them. Suddenly there were a lot more people inside the longhouse. Raven and Reindeer clan alike.<br/><br/><br/>“What is this?” Dag said.<br/><br/><br/>“Like your Jarl, my father also plans on bending the knee to Harald. He doesn't like it, but he thinks it is the best solution for peace.” Randvi said adressing Dag. “And quite a few of us disagree and have no desire to be leashed by Harald. Sigurd approached me yesterday and offered an alternative.” <em>What?<br/><br/><br/></em>Sigurd then spoke again. “We cannot stay in Norway. Not under Harald's boot, not without fueling more war. So we push forward. To newer lands. To England.”<br/><br/><br/>“The sons of Ragnar Lothbrok have been in England eight winters already. Is there any land left for a clan of our size?” Gunnar then said.<br/><br/><br/>“More than enough. Of the four kingdoms of England, only one is truly pacified.” Sigurd said.<br/><br/><br/>“And what of the Reindeers?” Tekla then asked.<br/><br/><br/>“A new alliance will be formed. We will go with you to England, help you build a new settlement and conquer the lands.” Randvi said.<br/><br/><br/>“I will be the Jarl of this new land.” Sigurd said. “Randvi will act as my advisor for the Reindeer clan. A member of my council, if you will. The Reindeers will have their own land, but it will be under my rule.”<br/><br/><br/>“And the Reindeers all agreed to this?” Eivor then asked.<br/><br/><br/>“Randvi spoke to us before we travelled here.” One of the Reindeer warriors spoke up making Eivor look at him. “Those of us who are here have already agreed to this plan. We follow Randvi.”<br/><br/><br/>“I have no desire to wear Harald's leash. I like this idea.” Dag said. There were a few murmurs of agreement among the other Ravens. Gudmund then suggested that they take the riches taken from Kjotve's raid with them. Sigurd disagreed, saying they should leave it as compensation and start anew in England.<br/><br/><br/>“You would start us with nothing, in a land we do not know, among people who hate us?” Bragi then asked. Eivor then pointed out that it is within her rights to demand that they take the supplies with them as she's the one who bested Kjotve, but Sigurd held firm in his decision that they should leave it.<br/><br/><br/>“There's no need for this discussion.” Randvi then said making everyone turn to look at her. “We took some supplies with us when we left. Should be enough to get us started.”<br/><br/><br/>“Excellent! I did not want this cloud hanging over us.” Sigurd then said.<br/><br/><br/>“To England then, before the day is out.” Eivor said. “Pack what you need, but no more than that. And.... tighten your lips. The last thing we need is the attention of Harald's troops.” <em>Or anymore of it. I'm sure they didn't miss the large gathering in here. </em><br/><br/><br/>The Raven clan then began filling out of the longhouse. The Reindeers headed back down to the docks to prepare the ships. It was then that Eivor noticed Valka leaning on a pillar in the longhouse. She approached the Wolf-Kissed who asked her if she was going to join them. She said she couldn't because of her mother, but that they would meet again at some point in the future. Then she bid her goodbye and left.<br/><br/><br/>Leaving the longhouse, Eivor then approached the docks where the Reindeer's were waiting and approached.<br/><br/><br/>“Randvi? May I speak with you?”<br/><br/><br/>“Yes, of course.” Randvi said gesturing that they walk a bit.<br/><br/><br/>Once away from prying ears, Eivor couldn't stop herself from asking, “When did this happen?”<br/><br/><br/>“Yesterday. When Sigurd left. I was already outside to get some air and we started talking. He told me of this idea of leaving for England and said that those of us that wanted to come with could. Strength in numbers and all that.” Randvi then turned to look to where her people were still looking over the ships. Some had even started helping the Ravens pack. “I gave my people the same option and many of them took it.”<br/><br/><br/>“I see that.”<br/><br/><br/>“The chance to explore and conquer new lands was too tempting."<br/><br/><br/>"I don't think that's the only reason. You heard your man in there. They're following you, not glory." Eivor said. It wasn't a new revelation for her. She went from being attacked on sight by the Reindeer's to most of them acting relatively friendly towards her. The reason for that could only be Randvi. The redhead was clearly seen as a leader by her people. A thought that made Eivor feel oddly proud. <br/><br/><br/>Randvi smiled at that. "And if true, I hope to honor that. But like I said before, none of us wanted to be leashed by Harald which I do think is the biggest reason. And....” She took Eivor's hand and interlaced their fingers. Still looking out at the water she said, “and its like you said before. No place I'd rather be.”<br/><br/><br/>Eivor couldn't stop her smile at that if she tried. “What if I had chosen to stay in Norway?”<br/><br/><br/>“Then I would've stayed in Norway. But I knew that you would follow your brother. And I want to be where you are.”<br/><br/><br/>Eivor squeezed Randvi's hand at that. “I'm glad. And I feel the same.” Still holding hands they looked out at the water, Eivor gently running her thumb over Randvi's hand. A new start. No clans between them. They could start their relationship in earnest. Without worrying of politics. Even if they had reached an agreement, there's no telling how a union between them would be received. But now? Going to England negated any need for any agreement. They would all start anew and build their own lives there. That idea excited Eivor far more than whatever else this journey would bring. Randvi could be hers and she could be Randvi's. And no one would be able to say or do anything.<br/><br/><br/>“I can't wait.” She then said. In the corner of her eye, she saw the redhead turn towards her.<br/><br/><br/>“Neither can I, bear-cub.”<br/><br/><br/>“What do I have to do to get you to stop calling me that?” Looking over at the redhead, she noticed the expression on the redhead's face and quickly said, “wait, don't answer that. At least....not until we are completely alone. Then tell me all you like.”<br/><br/><br/>“I will hold you to that.”<br/><br/><br/>“I'm counting on it.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <em>*****<br/><br/></em>
</p><p><br/>Randvi walked with her to her house. After showing her the place she'd called home for most of her life, they then decided that it was time to head back to the docks and see if everyone had finished packing. After grabbing a few things in her house that she'd like to take with her, maybe more than was necessary since Randvi was kind enough to help her carry them, she headed down to meet Sigurd at the docks. The packing was done it seemed. <em>Then I suppose it's time to leave. Before trouble finds us again. </em>When talking to Sigurd, she did express some sadness at leaving their home. A home she did love in spite of everything it had thrown at her. This made Sigurd wonder if she had any doubts.<br/><br/><br/>“No. Not at all. The die is cast.” <br/><br/><br/>“Then let fate guide our journey. Are you ready?”<br/><br/><br/>She was. She wanted to leave and start her new life. But it seems fate acts faster than them. They saw a ship bearing King Harald's banner approaching the docks. <em>He can't have a problem with us leaving. He gave us the day to make a decision and we have. </em>Turns out that the ship was carrying Styrbjorn back to what was once his lands. When seeing them ready to leave, he asked what was going on. When told of Sigurd's planm he immediately tried to convince his son to stay. It was a wasted effort, Sigurd had made up his mind. Styrbjorn then told Eivor to be Sigurd's better half and wished them well on their journey. With that Styrbjorn walked away. <em>Were you really surprised, old man? Somehow you must have known this might be the outcome of your choice. </em></p><p> </p><p>Eivor headed towards Sigurd's longship. She turned back at what once her home one last time and looked around. She then turned to look at the ships. The Reindeer's had already begun pulling out of the harbor and she meet Randvi's eyes once more. It was time. <br/><br/><br/><em>To England then. To glory. To a new future. With Randvi. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And here it is, the first fanfic I've written ever, finished! Granted I cheated a bit by using the game's storyline as a base, but hey I wanted to kick off this new year in the right way. And what better way to do that than to actually finish a writing project for once? I also want to thank those of  you who left comments. I may suck at responding, but I do read them! And I appreciate them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>